Segredos do Passado
by Angelina Potter
Summary: Uma mulher misteriosa, dois comensais da morte e um grande segredo! Será que Harry e Draco aceitariam a verdade?
1. Mas um ano na Plataforma 9 ¾

Capítulo Um

Mas um ano na Plataforma 9 ¾

Iniciava-se mais um ano letivo em Hogwart, Harry encontrava-se na plataforma 9 ¾ esperando por seus amigos Rony e Hermione pois tinham combinado de dividirem a mesma cabine (como todos os anos); já havia guardado suas coisas e faltava meia hora para a saída do trem, estava pensativo na estação relembrando dos acontecimentos do ano anterior. As coisas tinham mudado, ate seus tios haviam mudado na maneira de tratar Harry; claro que isto aconteceu depois que Sirius havia enviado uma carta pelo correio trouxa para os Dursley, dizendo a tio Valter que se este não melhorasse a forma de tratar Harry, ele transformaria a todos em Lagartixas.

De inicio seu tio ficara furioso, como poderia estar sendo ameaçado por alguém daquela laia (bruxo), mas depois o medo falou mais alto, e com isso as férias passariam tranqüilamente. Claro que Harry notou que desde o retorno de Voldemort os cuidados quanto a sua segurança haviam sido redobrados, Dumbledore chegou a mandar Hagrid para acompanha-lo nas compras para o ano letivo no Beco Diagonal, as coisas estavam mudando sim, ele não pode nem combinar de encontrar Rony e Hermione nas ferias porque todo cuidado era pouco quanto seu bem estar. Sentia-se culpado pela morte de Cedrico, se eles não estivessem juntos o menino estaria vivo suspirou profundamente. Mas agora - pensou - as coisas ficariam mais calmas em Hogwart, lá todos estariam seguros juntos a Dumbledor. Mas o mais esquisito de tudo, pensava Harry, era que nada esta acontecendo de diferente no mundo dos bruxos desde o retorno de voce-sabe-quem, e como se tudo não tivesse passado de um grande pesadelo.

Enquanto pensava na sua vida Harry ia observando as pessoas que se encontravam ali na Plataforma 9 ¾, era a primeira vez que tinha a oportunidade de analisar a todos já que sempre chegava em cima da hora da saída do trem ou como a vez no segundo ano que ele e Rony não conseguiram ultrapassar a barreira e acabaram por perder o mesmo.

As pessoas eram as mais diferenciadas possíveis, duendes, bruxos, trouxas que estavam levando seus filhos até o trem, crianças do primeiro ano excitadas com a viagem, mascotes de tudo que e jeito e muito mais. Harry imaginou o que diria seu tio se visse esta cena, no mínimo ficaria escandalizado com tudo aquilo, pois uma coisa se sabe " os bruxos não são nem um pouquinho discretos". Neste instante uma figura com uma capa de veludo negro, lhe chamou a atenção, se locomovia com muita graça, sem se preocupar com os olhares que lhe lançavam, demonstrava altivez na forma de andar deixando a todos perplexos quando passava. Harry ficou olhando com mais atenção aquela figura, não sabia o que lhe chamou a atenção sobre ela mas parecia estar encantado. A mulher vestia-se com elegância, uma capa de veludo negro com um capuz que lhe tapava o rosto, um vestido também negro que deixava amostra seu corpo perfeito, Harry parecia cada vez mais encantado. De repente seu capuz escorregou para suas costas e ele pode ver os cabelos negros que emolduravam um rosto belo e delicado, tinha a pele muito alva que contrastava com sua vestimenta, continuou olhando ate se dar conta que ela fitou-o, tinha os olhos verdes como grandes esmeraldas e um olhar penetrante que fez com que Harry sentisse como seus ossos estivessem congelando, não sabe quanto tempo ficou fitando-a mas de repente sentiu-se sendo sacudido freneticamente e foi como se saísse de um transe, olhou para o lado e viu Rony que o empurrava. Sem entender muito o que o amigo falava Harry olhou para o lado mas não avistou mais a estranha.

- Harry, Harry - disse Rony- o que houve com você estou a um tempão lhe chamando, mamãe queria muito te ver, esta dormindo em pé?

- Desculpe Rony - disse Harry sem entender o que havia ocorrido- onde esta sua mãe?

- Por aqui – disse Rony e saiu carregando o amigo- lá vem ela com os gêmeos e Gina.

Nisso chegou Molly Weasley com seus filhos gêmeos e a menina Virgínia ( a única mulher do clã dos Weasleys). Mas ao longe Harry avistou Hermione, carregando com uma certa dificuldade a caixa de Bichento enquanto seus pais ajudavam-na com a bagagem, achou muito engraçado quando Rony saiu correndo para ajudar a amiga, desde o ano anterior no episódio do baile onde Mione foi com Krum que ele estava notando um certo interesse do amigo por ela.

Muitos Beijos depois e milhares de recomendações, principalmente para os gêmeos. Já estando acomodados na cabine e o trem partido, Harry pensou com um suspiro - De volta pra casa!


	2. Surpresas no retorno há Hogwart

Capítulo Dois

Surpresas no retorno há Hogwart

A viagem ocorreu de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes, Rony e Mione não brigaram, apenas olhares furtivos que estavam deixando Harry um pouco sem graça, os gêmeos não aprontaram nem uma com suas novidades da loja de logros e nem Draco Malfoy apareceu com seus capangas. Ate parecia que alguém estava tranqüilizando a todos, Harry imaginou que talvez houvesse um feitiço no trem para acalmar e proteger a todos contra Voldemort mas com esses pensamentos adormeceu. Na chegada a Hogwart, todos foram recebidos por Hagrid, e diferentemente dos anos anteriores todos os alunos foram para o castelo através do Lago. Rony e Harry iam com Hagrid e em um momento perguntaram o porque daquilo.

- Dumbledor acha que é mais seguro para todos irem de barco, pelo menos no lago a lula gigante defende os alunos- disse Hagrid para os dois.

- É Rony - disse Harry- as coisas parecem que vão mudar muito por causa de voce-sabe-quem!

- Não se preocupe Harry ele não tem coragem suficiente para atacar você nem Dumbledore aqui na escola.

Harry não quis preocupar o amigo mas não estava bem certo disso.

A celebração de inicio de ano estava ocorrendo sem maiores surpresas, primeiro os alunos do primeiro ano passaram pelo chapéu seletor que após cantar uma nova canção ( que ele fazia todos os anos) nomeou cada aluno para sua casa comunal a cada indicação a casa escolhida recebia seu aluno com festa, depois os professores deram seus recados e então foi a vez de Dumbledor.

- Sejam bem vindos alunos a Hogwart, espero que tenhamos um ano tranqüilo, muito de vocês sabem que Voldemort esta de volta e que a batalha contra as forcas das trevas esta próxima, no entanto quero que todos fiquem seguros aqui em nossa escola, peço desculpas pela ausência do professor Snape mas ele esta em missão para a escola, enquanto isso a Professora Giovana Aliglieri ira ministrar as aulas de poções. Agora gostaria que todos ficassem a vontade e aproveitassem o banquete.

Harry notou que realmente o lugar de Snape estava vazio na mesa de professores, mas havia mais um lugar sem ocupante. Também tinha notado que sentada próximo aos gêmeos estava a garota que tinha esbarrado nele no final do ano letivo, era impossível não nota-la com aqueles cabelos tão negros e a pele tão pálida, ela devia ser nova em Hogwarts pois parecia um pouco deslocada na mesa da Grifinória.

Neste momento terminando de falar, Dumbledore bateu palmas e as mesas ficaram repletas de coisas deliciosas como todos os anos e o teto encantado ficara todo estrelado, todos estavam muito entretidos com o jantar que foram surpreendidos quando escutaram um estrondo na porta do salão principal e um vulto negro adentrou.

Todos ficaram paralisados e de relance até parecia ser Voldemort, mas quando o vulto foi se aproximando da mesa principal Harry reconheceu aquele caminhar gracioso, era ela a estranha da estação. A mulher então retirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto e falou com uma voz suave.

- Desculpe o atraso Dumbledor mas tive alguns contratempos.

- Até que em fim- disse Dumbledor- nos teremos a honra a sua presença!

O que Harry e seus amigos viram em seguida foi inacreditável, a professora McGonagall sempre muito seria estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, enquanto Hagrid soltava um grunhido de surpresa fazendo menção de ir ao encontro da mulher. A nova professora de poções deu um sorrisinho e bateu palmas enquanto a mulher chegava mais próximo a mesa.

- Alunos de Hogwarts - falou Dumbledore estufando o peito - apresento a vocês a sua nova professora de Defesa contra a arte das trevas, Angelina Wolf!

Rony virou para Harry que estava abismado com a novidade e disse - Coitado do Snape perdeu novamente seu lugar na aula de Defesa e ainda mais para uma mulher.

- E que mulher!- disseram os gêmeos Weasley ao mesmo tempo.


	3. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

Capítulo Três

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

Por incrível que podia parecer aquele início de semestre estava mais tranqüilo que o esperado, já haviam passado duas semanas de aulas e nem sinal de Snape e naquele dia seria a primeira aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, Harry não havia mais encontrado a professora Angelina, não entendia porque sentia vontade de vê-la, achou aquilo muito estranho, mas não tinha importância para contar para os amigos, talvez fosse um sentimento de adolescente encantado pela professora só isso pensava enquanto tratava o mais novo animalzinho da aula de Trato de Animais Mágicos.

Na hora do almoço Rony e Mione estavam discutindo sobre a necessidade que Hagrid tinha de sempre aparecer com um "animalzinho" estranho todos os anos, pois desta vez tinham que cuidar de um bichinho peludo com cara de poucos amigos, mas o professor era assim mesmo, cada vez mais gostava do diferente. Haviam perguntado a Hagrid de onde vinha o estranho animal: - Este veio da terra da Madame Maxine - e corou levemente- vocês lembram dela, não? - continuou Hagrid em um sussurro, tão baixo que mal conseguiram escutar - Eu a visitei nestas ferias.

Claro que a fala baixa do guarda caças era justamente para que os alunos da Sonserina ( Draco Malfoy e companhia) não escutassem. Mas dava para perceber a felicidade do professor frente a simples pronuncia do nome de Maxine.

Quando Harry se deu por conta já estava quase se atrasando para a aula de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, saíram os três correndo através dos corredores que levavam para a aula. Chegaram ofegantes mas no horário e sua professora não havia chegado ainda, estavam todos esperando já acomodados em suas classes quando entra pela sala um professor Snape enfurecido.

- Como vocês podem estar em aula, nem ao menos esperaram pela minha chegada para entrarem, que desres...

Snape não conseguiu acabar a frase quando escutou uma voz muito agradável atras de si. - Severo, você não mudou nada em seus modos durante todos esses anos! - falou a professora que estava descendo as escadas do aposento sobre a sala de aula (lembram que o quarto de Lockhart era atras da sala subindo uma escada?)

O que se viu a seguir foi algo surreal, Snape virou-se abasbacado para a professora, com feições de quem estava vendo um fantasma quando disse: - Vovo..ce aqui? Coco..mo? Olhava cada vez mais surpreso e por um instante a classe ficou em um silencio sepulcral. Nesse instante Snape parecia sair de transe e foi falar algo quando a professora empunhou sua varinha e disse - Petrificus totalus! - Snape ficou imediatamente congelado.

- Bem - disse a professora- tivemos a possibilidade de aprender algo nesta aula com a ajuda do professor Snape - todos olhavam estarrecidos e ela continuou - a surpresa e infalível e o mais importante, nunca se distraiam frente a um bruxo das trevas.

Nesse momento todos caiaram na gargalhada com o que a professora havia dito, nem os alunos da Sonserina se seguraram vendo seu chefe de casa completamente congelado.

Quando as coisas se acalmaram a professora continuou com a mesma voz serena: - Bem, agora gostaria que todos se dirigissem para a biblioteca e pesquisassem assuntos dos mais variados sobre as artes das trevas, para assim ter uma idéia do que vocês gostariam de aprender, estarei lá em 15 minutos. - virando-se completou - E não se preocupem com seu professor ele ficara bem, vão agora.

Os alunos saíram sem entender nada o que havia acontecido, mas a curiosidade maior ficou em Mione. " Porque a professora Havia feito aquilo com Snape?", dando a desculpa que esquecera sua pena, voltou ate a porta da sala que se encontrava entre aberta e escutou uma conversa (claro que este costume de ouvir atras da porta era de sonserinos mas a curiosidade falou mais alto) - Como você pode estar aqui - falava Snape - eu não acredito que esteja viva!

- Isso faz tantos anos- dizia a professora com uma voz chorosa - agora não posso explicar Severo! - e Hermione escutou passos em direção a porta. Escondeu-se instintivamente em uma sala aberta e esperou a professora sair, depois espiou a sala de onde Angelina havia saído e viu um Snape cabisbaixo ainda com aquela expressão de susto no rosto.

Hermione saiu correndo pelo lado contrario da professora para pegar um atalho e chegar antes mas para sua surpresa quando chegou a biblioteca ela ainda não estava lá.

- Rony, Harry vocês não imaginam o que eu escutei - Mione contou tudo que havia escutado muito rápido mas quase em um sussurro, por isso as vezes se escutava uns - Ha? ou uns - Como? Então ela repetia a parte que eles haviam perdido.

- Vocês devem estar muito interessados nos assuntos para a aula- disse uma voz inconfundível, fria e cheia de cinismo.

- Sai daqui Malfoy - disse Rony ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- Calma Wesley, só vim avisar a sua amiguinha sangue ruim que na corrida, ela deixou cair uma pena. Mas já que não querem tudo bem eu já vou indo mesmo, perdedores.

Ao se virar Draco percebeu um olhar penetrante e muito frio que vinha em sua direção, eram da professora. - Bem Malfoy- disse ela- já que não esta pesquisando suponho que já sabe o assunto que lhe interessa, por isso a próxima aula esta sobre sua responsabilidade - falou calmamente.

- Mas...- Draco agora estava de boca aberta.

- Nem mais, nem menos Malfoy, a escolha foi sua ser assim.

Saiu com a mesma graça de sempre sem olhar para Draco que continuava parado, extasiado - perto da porta da biblioteca ela virou-se e sorriu. Harry achou a coisa mais agradável aquele sorriso, mas parece que não foi só ele, Draco e Rony mantinham a mesma expressão de encantamento que ele. Os garotos estavam tão absortos pela professora que nem notaram que uma garota de cabelos muito negros olhava a tudo furtivamente.

Angelina demorara para chegar na biblioteca pois tinha encontrado Giovana Aliguieri no corredor, haviam sido amigas nos tempos da escola, apesar dela ser da Lufa-lufa. Depois da formatura esta havia se tornado uma grande Alquimista e estava em Hogwarts para substituir alguns professores e para ficar por perto por causa da volta de Voldemort. Ela e Giovana não tinham tido tempo de conversarem e agora esta tinha lhe contado que Wilfred Locksley, um amigo da Sonserina também estava por lá, eles viajavam juntos, ele era um vampiro desde seu último ano em Hogwarts e os dois pesquisavam novas alquimias para amenizar sua maldição, eram como irmãos e Angelina ficou muito feliz em saber disso, começava a se sentir mais em casa ali em Hogwarts.


	4. Salvos pelo Wolf

Capitulo Quatro

Salvos pelo Wolf

- Você não acha muito estranho tudo isso Harry - disse Mione tirando-o do transe - Que história e essa de estar viva e como Snape a conhece?

- Bem, outra coisa muito estranha foi amaneira como a professora McGonagall a recebeu - disse Harry pensativo.

- E mas vocês não podem esquecer o que ela disse sobre bruxo das trevas olhando para o Snape e como lidou com Malfoy, ela me parece bem legal! - falou Rony

- Estranha isso sim - falou Hermione bem taxativa - algum segredo tem ai e eu acho que não e nada bom de se descobrir.

Harry e Rony olharam assombrados para a amiga.

Há tarde Hermione foi ter aulas de Artimancia enquanto eles se dirigiam para a torre onde tinham aula de adivinhação com a Professora Sibila. Harry já ia se preparando para mais uma previsão catastrófica da professora, pois todos os anos era a mesma coisa. - Pobrezinho - dizia ela olhando para Harry - você vai morrer este ano, tão novo.

Era sempre assim e nem ele e nem Rony davam mais atenção a suas previsões. Há noite durante o jantar, eles puderam perceber que a mesa dos professores estava incompleta, faltava a figura encantadora da professora de DCAT, onde ela poderia estar, pensou Harry. Alguma coisa naquela mulher fazia com que ele ficasse constrangido em sua presença, ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupava com ela. Gina chegou junto a mesa contando o quanto interessante havia sido sua aula de DCAT, e que a nova professora era muito legal.

- Você teve aula até o último tempo de DCAT Gina? - perguntou.

- Sim Harry, mas ela ficou arrumando a sala que Collins bagunçou a deixar um Diabrete fugir da gaiola...

- Hã ! - Mas Gina continuou - ...e também acho que o professor Snape estava esperando para falar com ela - deu de ombros - vai ver é sobre os 10 pontos que um aluno da Sonserina perdeu.

Gina falava sem se dar conta dos olhares que os três amigos trocavam entre si, mas claro agora haviam percebido que o lugar de Snape também estava vazio.

Assim que Gina sentou os três levantaram de um sobressalto e saíram do salão principal em direção a sala de DCAT. - Mas - dizia Rony- não podemos ir lá e apenas dizer professora Wolf o que você e o Snape estão fazendo aqui conversando e de onde vocês se conhecem, e... - Rony parou de falar ao sentir um cutucão de Hermione.

- Posso saber o que três Grifinólios estão fazendo fora do salão principal? - pausa - No mínimo serão 10 pontos para Grifinória.

- Que azar - sibilou Rony.

- O que disse Sr. Weasley? - falava cinicamente Snape.

- Sabe o que é professor - falou Hermione rapidamente - Esqueci um livro na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e vou precisar dele amanhã na aula de Herbologia.

- Pois bem Sra Granger esse deslize vale pontos negativos para Grifinória.

- Severo - disse uma voz suave atras dele - Que bom que você os achou,- disse a professora Wolf colocando-se ao lado de Snape - estava justamente tentando encontrar a Srta. Granger para devolve-la o livro que me emprestou.

Nisso Harry notou que algo surgiu na mão que estava em sua capa. - Obrigada pelo livro, assim vou conseguir salvar minhas orquídeas - continuou a professora entregando um livro para Mione.

- Oo...brigada! - disse Mione sem graça.

Saíram de lá o mais rápido possível da frente de Snape e se dirigiram para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Depois de falarem a senha para a mulher do quadro e estarem seguros na sala em frente a lareira conseguiram relaxar.

- Salvos pelo gongo - disse Rony

- Pelo Wolf isso sim.

- Mas como ela adivinhou o que estávamos fazendo lá? - perguntou Mione.

- Não sei mas isso esta ficando cada vez mais estranho. - resmungou Harry pensativo.

CONTINUA...

Por favor mandem reviews...


	5. Mais surpresas e baile de dia das Bruxas

Capítulo Cinco

Mais surpresas e um baile de dia das Bruxas

A noite para Harry estava cada vez mais longa, não conseguia dormir, não parava de pensar nos acontecimentos das últimas semanas, sim, já fazia algumas semanas do episódio com a professora Wolf. Eles nunca mais tinham encontrado a professora fora da sala de aula e nem em momento nenhum notaram mais nada de diferente que poderia estar acontecendo entre Snape e a professora. Rony e Mione pararam de falar no assunto pois já estavam mais preocupados com as brigas constantes e o ciúme que teimava em se manifestar, além disso no jantar da noite Dumbledore havia avisado aos alunos que aquele ano seria realizado um baile no dia das bruxas e que todos os alunos de todos os anos estavam convidados, 'mais algo diferente dos outros anos' - pensou Harry.

Mas agora deitado em sua cama ele pensava nas coisas que ocorreram durante essas semanas mas que não parecia terem significância. Havia ido até Hagrid para falar sobre as suas desconfianças.

- Harry, suas desconfianças não tem sentido! - e cortou totalmente o assunto.

Foi falar com a professora Minerva, pois lembrava-se que ela havia ficado com os olhos marejados de lágrimas ao ver a professora Angelina, mas essa foi mais evasiva ainda. Sem falar nas aulas de poções, principalmente na última quando Neville novamente fez seu caldeirão explodir.

- Pois bem Sr. Longbottom... - falou Snape friamente.

Nesse momento Neville encolheu-se totalmente esperando toda a fúria do professor mas...

- ... junte tudo e limpe esta sujeira!

Todos os alunos da Grifinória olharam-se espantados e mais os da Sonserina embasbacados.

- Mas professor Snape ... - sibilou Malfoy - o senhor não vai fazer nada?

- Menos 10 pontos para Sonserina por sua indulgência Sr. Malfoy e terminou a aula, saiam todos - disse quase aos berros.

- Eu não acredito, não acredito. - dizia Draco sem saber o que fazer - Ele não pode... vou falar com meu pai agora, isso não fica assim...- saiu chutando tudo o que via pela frente.

Longbottom tinha uma expressão satisfeita, pela primeira vez tinha ganhado de Draco. Gina e Rony riam muito quando ouviram Neville gritar.

- Isso mesmo Malfoy vai correndo contar pro papai! - e deram mais algumas gargalhadas juntos.

Parece que somente Harry não estava rindo e sim pensando no acontecido, o que poderia fazer Snape mudar tanto?

O dia do baile estava chegando e Harry ainda não havia tido coragem de convidar Cho Chang, ainda se sentia culpado por Cedrico e sabia sobre o carinho que a menina tinha pelo rapaz, no entanto notara que esta estava mais amigável com ele e em uma das trocas de matéria encontrou-a só no pátio da escola.

Ao se aproximar da menina esta lhe abriu um sorriso sincero. - Cho?

- Oi Harry eu estava justamente pensando em você!

- É mesmo! - exclamou o garoto surpreso.

- Eu sei..- continuou a moça - ..desde que Cedrico morreu nós não nos falamos mais e eu gostaria que soubesse... suspirou ...que sei que você fez o melhor para salva-lo, eu acho que foste muito corajoso e gosto muito de você por isso. - deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto e levantou para sair.

- Cho... - disse Harry levantando e indo ao encontro da moça - ...fico muito feliz com estas suas palavras... não sabe como me fazem bem...- parou por um instante, então disse rapidamente - Voçêgostariadeiraobailecomigo!

- Claro Harry, adoraria! - e saiu apressadamente sorrindo, deixando um menino estupefato sorrindo também.

- Ela vai comigo!

- Que?

- Ela vai comigo Rony, a Cho vai comigo ao baile! - disse Harry quase em gritos, desde aquele momento ele não lembrava mais das preocupações e desconfianças dos últimos meses.

- Bem Harry, a Mione também vai comigo este ano!

- Vocês estão muito animadinhos com o baile não é mesmo - aquela voz repugnante que eles conheciam tão bem.

- Malfoy! - disse Rony entre dentes - O que você quer aqui, saia já da nossa mesa.

- Vou mesmo, pois não me misturo com sangue ruim e agora mesmo está chegando uma. - Draco saiu dando aquele seu olhar de desprezo para todos e passou firmemente entre Mione e Gina empurrando a ruiva que quase caiu.

- Idiota - sibilou Gina e seguiu até onde estava seu irmão sem notar o olhar acinzentado que a seguiu durante todo salão.

A noite do baile chegou e estavam todos muito excitados, o dormitório das meninas estava completamente um caos, mas para Gina não tinha muito graça pois iria novamente com Neville, tudo bem que ele não era seu estilo, mas era um grande amigo.

As meninas começaram a descer e junto com seus pares foram para o salão principal, Harry foi antes encontrar Cho na sala da Corvinal e encontraria seus amigos no Baile. As coisas estavam correndo muito bem no baile, somente uma menina de longos cabelos vermelhos não se sentia muito a vontade, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não prestou atenção em um par de olhos azuis maravilhosos que lhe observavam. Gina saiu para a sacada do castelo perdida em seus devaneios quando:

- E ai Weasley perdeu seu par abobado! - aquela voz...não, não podia ser.

- Draco Malfoy! - virou-se indignada, nem podia ficar sozinha - Me deixa em paz seu aguado.

- Calma! Sabe que você fica maravilhosa braba, acentua seus cabelos. - disse ele maliciosamente deixando Gina corada.

- O que quer?

- Somente conversar. - disse o loiro firmemente.

- Um Malfoy querendo falar com um Weasley, tá brincando! - disse Gina espantada e ao mesmo tempo dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

Aquela foi a risada mais encantadora e sincera que Draco já havia escutado, aproximou-se da garota e sentiu seu perfume suave.

- Sabe Virgínia -" Virgínia" eu devo estar louco, Malfoy o que há com você- ...eu queria te dizer que - para Draco, está louco ela é uma Weasley! - Você me daria a honra desta dança? - e curvou-se elegantemente.

- Eu...eu - o que você vai fazer Gina, aceita, aceita, dizia uma vozinha em sua mente - Sim...aceito!

Os dois ficaram dançando a noite toda na varanda do castelo ao luar.

Enquanto isso em outra parte do salão Rony e Mione haviam discutido novamente, e ela saiu em direção ao pátio do castelo, com um ruivo furioso atrás de si. Mione parou bruscamente com o que estava presenciando, Rony que vinha muito próximo esbarrou nela quase a derrubando. Olhou para a amiga e em seguida para onde ela fitava, o que viram foi intrigante, um vulto negro descia em direção ao lago, estava caminhando displicentemente e não notara a presença de mais alguém próximo. Rony e Mione foram em direção aos vultos escondendo-se nas sombras.

- Angelina!

O vulto negro que estava perto ao lago virou-se mostrando ser a professora Wolf.

- Por que esta tão longe do baile, o que houve. - aquela voz era de Severo Snape.

- Este baile me lembrou o meu último. - suspirou - Há Severo como a gente achava que poderia ser tudo perfeito, como eu acreditei que as coisas mudariam, que ELE mudaria - falou aquelas últimas palavras num sussurro - Como fui boba e ingênua Severo! - começou a chorar copiosamente.

Snape aproximou-se de Angelina e abraçou-a carinhosamente, afagando seus cabelos negros e tentando tranqüiliza-la.

- Não foi você Angel - falou com a voz cortada - ELE não merecia você - falou num tom de voz sereno - Ele nunca mereceu você - sibilou envolvendo ainda mais a professora em seus braços.

Angelina fitou-o com seus olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas, por um momento ficaram assim, então de repente Snape soltou-a e pegando em sua mão disse:

- Angelina Wolf me da a honra desta dança e inclinou-se educadamente.

A professora sorriu e respondeu carinhosamente: - Mas é claro Severo Snape, como na sua formatura. - e começaram a dançar ali mesmo.

Rony e Mione não acreditaram na cena, Snape carinhoso, dançando, sorrindo? Não aquele não pode ser ele - falou Mione sem acreditar. Saíram apressadamente dali e foram ter com Harry que já se encontrava na porta do salão comunal da Grifinória.

Após o relatório completo Harry continuava sem acreditar no que estava escutando. - Mas quem será ELE - perguntava - Quem será ela? O que Snape tem haver com a professora, o que aconteceu na formatura dele? - a cabeça dele dava voltas.

Nesse momento entra no salão Virgínia Weasley, com o sorriso maior que sua face. - Onde você estava Gina?- saltou Rony em direção a irmã

- Eu estava muito bem obrigada, dançando muito, com um amigo muito parecido comigo, se você quer saber, educado, simpático e muito bonito. - Rony ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

- Calma Rony - disse Mione - Ela estava com Neville, esta só brincando com você pra te ver brabo! - segurando o braço do ruivo furioso.

-Tudo bem Virgínia, eu acredito na Mione, desculpe.

- Boa noite Ronald - disse Gina saindo com um sorrisinho de prazer no rosto. " Ele nem sonha que eu estava com Draco Malfoy" - pensou Gina indo encantada para seu quarto.

Enquanto isso um loiro, deitado em sua masmorra pensava carinhosamente em uma ruivinha de olhos verdes até adormecer.

Continua...


	6. Poison Sangüineus

Capítulo Seis

Poison Sanguinius

As aulas continuaram normalmente e cada vez mais se aproximava o Natal, junto com esta data também estava chegando o campeonato de Quadribol entre as casas. Harry agora era o novo capitão do time da Grifinória, mas estava com um sério problema, o time ainda não tinha goleira ( Olivio Wood havia se formado no ano anterior) por isso estavam treinando Rony para a tal posição.

Claro que eles estavam treinando diariamente mas ainda havia um pouco de dificuldade na coordenação, por isso aquela tarde haviam decidido treinar até mais tarde que o normal, todos estavam cansados e tinham que se preparam para os exames de antes do natal, faltavam três semanas para o feriado. Os jogadores foram dispensados pelo capitão do time mas Rony e ele continuariam até o anoitecer treinando.

Tudo ia muito bem, Rony estava mais confiante, talvez porque Mione estava assistindo juntamente com Gina. Estava muito compenetrado nos movimentos do amigo quando ouviu um grito desesperado vindo da arquibancada ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma dor lascinante em sua testa. Harry perdeu completamente os sentidos e caiu, sentia que seu corpo ia se estacara no chão a qualquer momento, e foi o que aconteceu. Rony, Mione e Gina saíram correndo em direção a Harry quando viram a coisa mais apavorante do mundo. Um vulto negro aproximava-se, o terror bateu em todos, era Voldemort.

- Crucius! - Harry escutou enquanto uma dor lascinante cortava todo seu corpo, por mais que tentasse lutar contra aquilo a vontade que tinha era de parar e se entregar a morte. Somente escutava a risada estridente dele, Voldemort. Estava quase desmaiando quando escutou uma voz Serena e firme ao longe.

- Finite Incantatem!

Harry então pode ver o semblante de Angelina Wolf com sua varinha na mão apontada para Voldemort.

- Levem-no daqui! - gritou a professora para Rony, Hermione e Gina.

Virou novamente em direção a Voldemort que agora, Harry podia ver, estava acompanhado de dois Comensais da Morte. Pode notar enquanto era arrastado em direção ao castelo que Voldemort olhava Angelina com surpresa e então deu uma assustadora gargalhada.

- Então nos encontramos de novo! - disse ele - Eu pensei que havia acabado com você, mas devia saber que SUA GENTE é difícil de morrer. - falou ironicamente - Ou quem sabe teve a ajuda de algum traidor. - olhou para um de seus comensais e sorriu, um sorriso bizarro.

Harry queria fazer algo, mas a dor era insuportável seu corpo estava sendo arrastado pelos amigos e Gina corria na frente para buscar ajuda.

- Você não me destruiu antes Voldemort, e não vai ser agora. - disse a professora com uma voz fria que eles ainda não haviam escutado – Esta na hora de pagar por todos seus crimes, pela minha família, pelo meu filho! - Angelina apontava sua varinha para o peito de Voldemort

- Tem muita coragem para me enfrentar menina, não bastou uma vez sofrer em minhas mãos, ainda assim me desafia? – rio novamente – Eu sinto a raiva em seu coração, para uma menininha você é muito perigosa.

Sem dar tempo da professora se defender, Voldemort deu uma gargalhada estridente e todos poderam ver quando a Maldição Cruciatus foi lançada em Angelina.

Draco estava no corujal aquela tarde, havia decidido mandar uma coruja para Gina contando seus planos. Enquanto amarrava na pata de sua coruja negra o bilhete, relembrava os acontecimentos dos últimos meses.

Desde o início do ano encontrava-se em um dilema, seus sentimentos por Virgínia Weasley haviam modificado totalmente, notava que a menina era solitária como ele e o quanto ela estava bonita. Sentia-se confuso pois ele era um Malfoy, tinha que manter seu nome e sua fama, não tinha com quem conversar sobre isso, muito menos com Crabbe e Goyle. Mas uma tarde na aula de DCAT algo aconteceu; como sempre ele estava implicando com Neville Longbottom e suas trapalhadas quando a professora Wolf aproximando-se dele falou serenamente: - Sr. Malfoy, sabia que és muito parecido com seu pai.. - fez uma pausa e falando em um sussurro -... a mesma beleza, o mesmo cabelo e ... os mesmos olhos azuis frios... mas que no fundo podem ser tão quentes quanto uma fogueira! - Draco ficou admirado com aquela mulher que falava sobre seu pai de uma forma que nem Narcisa havia feito.

Ao final da aula ficou fazendo tempo com suas coisas até que todos já haviam se retirado.

- Professora!

- Sim Malfoy! - sorriu carinhosamente.

- Bem...como a senhora conhece meu pai?

- Estudei na mesma época que ele, fomos...amigos.

- Então a senhora era uma Sonserina! - afirmou Draco com um sorriso de triunfo em pensar que a professora era da turma dele.

- Não querido, eu era da Grifinória.

Draco fez uma cara de espanto e não entendeu como poderia ser verdade, seu pai Lúcios Malfoy, o soberbo Malfoy amigo de uma Grifinória? - Mas como! pensou alto.

- Éramos jovens naquela época, seu pai sempre foi insuportável, irritante, cínico, mas no entanto sedutor e muito bonito...-deu um suspiro- ...mas também muito solitário. Eu também ficava muito isolada de meus colegas e por ironia do destino precisei melhorar minhas notas, e qual não foi minha surpresa em saber que precisaria estudar com Lúcios.

Meu pai ajudando uma Grifinória? martelava Draco em sua cabecinha.

- No início foi muito humilhante, seu pai era terrível, mas com o tempo nos tornamos...amigos!

Após aquelas revelações Draco começou a se aproximar mais da professora, muitas vezes após as aulas ficavam conversando, não sabia por que mais confiava nela, era interessante conhecer um lado de seu pai que era desconhecido. Se sentia seguro junto a professora, acolhido, amado... nem sua mãe agia assim com ele, era estranho se sentir bem com alguém estranho.

Após o baile de dia das bruxas, havia conversado novamente com Angelina, contou sobre uma certa ruivinha que não saia de seus pensamentos.

- Mas ela é uma Weasley, e eu sou um Malfoy, isso nunca pode acontecer -esbravejou.

- Draco muitas vezes as pessoas tem que fazer determinadas escolhas, pode escutar palpites de todos os lados mas somente você poderá dizer qual é a melhor opção. Siga seu coração, lute pelo que acredita, não erre novamente.

" Não erre novamente!" - aquelas palavras ficaram gravadas na mente do rapaz durante muito tempo. Então havia decidido, iria lutar por Virgínia e não se tornaria um Comensal, ele podia ser dono de seu futuro. Com esses pensamentos Draco soltou a coruja, quando ouviu um grito lá em baixo.

A cena que presenciou era terrível, Lorde das trevas estava lá em frente sua professora, torturando-a com a maldição Crucius e essa resistia bravamente, quando de repente quando ia ser lançado outro feitiço um comensal ficou entre Voldemort e Angelina. Nesse momento Draco gelou, agora ele entendia muita coisa.

O tempo parecia uma eternidade para Angelina, seu corpo se contorcia de dor mas mesmo assim tentava manter-se ereta, ouvia a risada histérica de Voldemort, mas sentia-se bem em saber que Harry estava salvo.

- Avada Kedra... - não conseguiu terminar o feitiço pois em sua frente estava um comensal. - Que impertinência bradou Voldemort.

- Por favor Lorde eu lhe peço, não a mate!

- O que é isso, piedade em um Comensal da Morte? - sorriu maliciosamente Voldemort.

- Não senhor...- o comensal olhou para o corpo da professora - apenas acho que a morte é muito rápida para ela.

- Hummm, você tem razão meu mais fiel seguidor. não vou mata-la, ela já esta acabada mesmo! E o que eu queria aqui era o Potter. Bem vamos agora - disse virando-se para seus comensais.

Harry e os outros assistiam a tudo em frente ao castelo, Angelina ainda estava sobre a maldição Cruciatus e mesmo de longe eles podiam notar que suas forças estavam se esgotando, mas a fraqueza de Harry o impedia de ajuda-la.

Voldemort abriu um portal junto a eles e estava saindo com seus seguidores quando virou-se para a professora e gritou:

- Poison Sanguinius! - um raio vermelho atravessou em cheio o peito de Angelina, ouvindo-se o baque surdo de seu corpo ao chão. O comensal que estava a lado de Voldemort fez menção de socorre-la mas o bruxo o impediu arrastando-o pelo portal.

- Nãooo!

Snape acabara de chegar a entrada do castelo com a professora McGonagall e a professora Giovana quando presenciou a cena, saiu correndo em direção do corpo inerte de Angelina, carregando-a nos braços até a enfermaria. Harry já conseguia firmar-se nas pernas ajudado por Rony e Mione, sua cabeça dava milhões de voltas, não conseguia entender o acontecido, só pensava no que havia presenciado e na mulher que havia salvado sua vida.

Na enfermaria Madame Pomfrey movia-se desesperada em torno da cama onde estava a professora, Snape ainda estava lá parado ao lado dela.

- Faça alguma coisa Severo, uma poção, um antídoto. - dizia a enfermeira gesticulando.

- Você sabe muito bem que não há o que fazer Papoula. - disse Minerva - Nem Giovana com suas alquimias e nem Dumbledore poderá salva-la. Isso é obra de Magia negra, só um bruxo das trevas para salva-la.

Hagrid chorava copiosamente, por minutos se achou que o guarda-caças do castelo ia Ter uma coisa, Dumbledore confortava-o mas sem saber o que dizer, era triste ser um dos maiores bruxos do mundo e não poder fazer nada naquele momento.

- Severo! - falou Madame Pomfrey com voz suplicante.

- Eu não posso fazer mais nada... não sou mais um Comensal da Morte.

Ao dizer isso Snape baixou a cabeça.

Harry e seus amigos estavam parados a porta da enfermaria presenciando a conversa tristemente quando ele sentiu um empurrão que quase o derrubou.

- Você, sempre você Potter! - gritava Draco com uma fúria voando no pescoço de Harry. - Todos morrem por você...- continuou enquanto tentava estrangula-lo - Primeiro Cedrico, agora Angelina, quem mais vai ter que morrer para salvar sempre o grande Potter.

Harry não entendia a ira, claro que nunca se deram bem mas porque aquilo se Draco nunca se preocupou com ninguém. Nisso sentiu-se sendo solto e viu Snape içando o sonserino pela gola.

- Saia daqui Potter e o Sr. também Malfoy. - retornando para a enfermaria.

- Draco! - ouviu-se uma voz que vinha do corredor lateral aos prantos, Gina correu e pendurou-se no pescoço do sonserino deixando a todos perplexos. Nada mais importava para o garoto a não ser tranqüilizar a amiga. Mione então observou a forma que o rapaz abraçava a amiga e o afago que fazia no cabelo da ruiva e lembrou-se do dia do baile, quando Snape tinha tido a mesma atitude com Angelina.

- Deixa ela! - falou calmamente segurando Rony que já ia para cima de Draco. - Ele vai cuidar dela agora.

Rony olhou abismado para Mione - Mas aquele é o Malfoy, Mione, e com minha irmãzinha.

- Ela tem razão- disse Harry olhando o amigo - confia nela, as mulheres sabem das coisas.- não sabia porque estava dizendo aquilo mas depois dos acontecimentos onde um comensal havia impedido a morte de sua professora ele não duvidava de mais nada.

Gina e Draco saíram em direção ao salão principal sem se importarem com os olhares de espanto que lhe enviavam nos corredores, inclusive os gêmeos que vinham no sentido contrário com uma amiga deles, a nova aluna de cabelos negros: Johanna Doyle.

- Harry! Você esta bem?- levantou os olhos e viu Cho, que corria em sua direção envolvendo-o em um abraço.

- Sim estou bem Cho! - falou aquilo sem deixar de mirar a enfermaria.

PS : Mandem Reviews por favor, esta é minha primeira fic...


	7. Revelações

Capítulo Sete

Revelações

Harry estava deitado em seu quarto na torre da Grifinória, já era muito tarde mas não conseguia dormir, Rony estava dormindo tranqüilamente na cama ao lado, claro que depois de Ter um ataque histérico por causa de Gina e Draco.

- Da pra acreditar, um Malfoy e uma Weasley, não acredito, ele só pode Ter enfeitiçado minha irmãzinha! – bradava enquanto ia de um lado a outro do salão comunal.

- Calma Rony, eu acho sinceramente que Draco esta mudado, faz muito tempo que ele não me chama de sangue ruim e não humilha Neville, agora intendo o motivo de tanta mudança. – falava Mione - Ele realmente gosta de sua irmã.

-Isso explica a raiva dele por causa da professora Wolf... – dizia Harry - ... ele ficava após da aula sempre conversando com a professora.

- Acha que ele gosta dela Harry?

- Não da maneira que você esta pensando Mione...pode ser loucura minha, mas acho que é algo mais fraternal.

- O que? Acha que ele gosta da professora como se gosta de uma mãe? Falaram juntos Rony e Mione.

Não quis discutir mais com os amigos pois naquele momento Gina entrava na torre comunal, estava mais calma e com um semblante sereno, Rony tentou dizer algo para a irmã mas essa não lhe teu a mínima atenção, todos conheciam muito bem o fogo Weasley, que somente um olhar de Gina para o irmão era o suficiente.

Agora ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, estava muito preocupado e se sentindo culpado pelo estado que aquela mulher que lhe chamava tanto atenção se encontrava. Draco tinha razão a culpa era dele, se ela não tivesse que protege-lo, estaria bem neste momento. Mas o que continuava a batucar em sua cabeça era o porque, qual o motivo que levaria um Comensal da Morte colocar-se entre Voldemort e sua vítima. Pelos diálogos parecia que voçê-sabe-quem conhecia muito bem sua oponente. E não conseguia esquecer a surpresa do Bruxo ao fitar sua professora. Sentia uma vontade enorme de ir vê-la, num impulso saiu da cama e pegou sua capa de invisibilidade sem pensar como passar pelo quadro da mulher gorda sem acorda-la, já estava na sala comunal quando deu-se conta disso.

- Harry, o que faz acordado ainda e neste frio? – Era Nick Quase-sem-cabeça que entrava no recinto através de uma parede.

- Nick estou com um problema e preciso de sua ajuda!

- Já sei menino, é uma garota não é? – Harry pensou, poderia dizer que sim já que Angelina era uma mulher.

- Sim, eu gostaria de sair mas não consigo passar pelo Mulher do quadro.

- Pode deixar comigo! – Nick saiu novamente e começou a conversar com a Mulher do quadro distraindo-a, assim convidou-a para um passeio em outros quadros, o qual ela aceitou.

Harry aproveitou e tapou-se com sua capa, saiu da sala comunal sem fazer barulho indo em direção a enfermaria, a única coisa que escutava era seu coração batendo descompassado enquanto se esgueirava pelos corredores do castelo. Ao chegar a enfermaria estranhou que ninguém estivesse lá, fechou a porta com cuidado e foi em direção ao leito de Angelina.

Por um momento Harry ficou pasmo, ela estava tão linda e tão branca que parecia morta – ele havia escutado McGonagall dizer que ela teria poucos dias de vida deste jeito – mas ao aproximar-se mais notou que ela respirava com muita tranqüilidade, que o fez serenar.

Ficou ali fitando a mulher misteriosa que lhe dava uma sensação de amparo quando estava por perto, a mesma que havia lhe salvado de Voldemort dando sua própria vida, permaneceu durante um grande tempo ali parado, sentado aos pés da cama da professora, então sentiu uma vontade louca de ficar ali deitado, amparado pela figura daquela mulher, não sabia o porque mas deitou-se junto a ela sentindo sua mão fria junto a seu rosto. Adormeceu.

Acordou com uma grande discussão no corredor que leva a enfermaria, se deu conta que já era dia e que adormecera junto a professora, não sabia o que fazer pois as vozes estavam cada vez mais próximas, sabia que a qualquer momento entrariam ali e ele não teria explicações para dar, enrolou-se na capa para ficar totalmente invisível e encolheu-se em um canto da enfermaria.

- Tenho que vê-la! – bradava uma voz firme e cortante.

- Não deixarei você entrar!

- Saia da frente Severo ou serei obrigado a passar sobre você! – gritava uma pessoa com muita ira.

Ouviu-se um Não e um silêncio sepulcral, de repente as portas da enfermaria abriram com um grande estrondo e Harry pode ver o corpo de Snape ser arremessado por ela caindo inconsciente perto dele. Então pode ver de quem pertencia a voz, LUCIUS MALFOY.

Agora entendia tudo Snape não deixara Malfoy entrar e foi arremessado contra a porta abrindo-a com seu próprio corpo, o bruxo vinha em direção ao leito com uma expressão assustadora, Harry preparou-se para defender a enferma da forma que pudesse, nem que tivesse que atirar-se sobre ele. Mas qual não foi a surpresa quando Malfoy aproximando-se da cama mudou completamente sua reação, tinha agora uma expressão de carinho na face e seus olhos brilhavam olhando para Angelina, não tinha mais o olhar frio dos Malfoy e sim marejados d´agua. A única reação de Harry foi ficar ali petrificado com a cena, não compreendia muito bem o que estava presenciando e resolveu se esconder cada vez mais.

- Ha, Angelina...meu anjo - sussurrou o bruxo - porque não ficou onde te deixei...porque voltou...lá você estava a salvo. Ele nunca a encontraria, pensaria que estava morta, porque...porque?

Baixou os olhos e Harry pode ver uma lágrima escorrer da face de Lúcios Malfoy.

" Lúcios lembrava daquela garota de lindos olhos verdes, com um sorriso maravilhoso, longos cabelos negros que teimavam em cair sobre sua face. Tinham se aproximado pelo destino, seus amigos o odiavam mas mesmo assim ela se aproximara tanto dele. Muitas brigas e discussões permearam o inicio de tudo, afinal ele era um Malfoy, maldito sobrenome, seu triunfo e sua desgraça, estava cada vez mais apaixonado por aquela Grifinória, graciosa, meiga, fazia com que ele esquecesse o seu negro destino quando estava a seu lado. Depois de muito tempo começaram a se encontrar de maneira furtiva pois ninguém entenderia aquela aproximação. Quantas vezes mandara bilhetes através de corujas ou tinha tido a cumplicidade de Severo para encontra-la. Sim Snape era o único que sabia e apoiava aquela relação, que trapaça do destino agora Ter que derrubar Severo para poder vê-la. Mas valia a pena ela ainda estava viva, ele nunca deixara de ama-la. De repente veio a sua mente os abraços, as juras de amor, os olhos molhados durante as brigas e o rosto... aquela última feição que havia visto em seu rosto quando lhe contara que seguiria seu destino. – É isso Lúcios, então acabou, não posso imaginar que servir Voldemort possa ser mais importante do que nós! – mirava-o em prantos, prantos de raiva, de dor, de medo. Sim havia escolhido ser um Comensal como seu pai, ela nunca entenderia que tinha sua família em jogo, afinal ele era um Malfoy e os Malfoys seguem seu destino. Todo o amor que havia entre eles agora se esvairia em suas mãos, em suas palavras. Sentia o ódio dela, o olhar de desprezo, nojo. Ainda lembrava dela em sua formatura, estava tão pálida, tão linda, valsava com Severo, ele sempre esteve ao nosso lado e eles também eram muito amigos. Havia pedido a ele que cuidasse dela naqueles momentos tão difíceis já que não podia fazer o que queria, desejava desesperadamente correr ao seu encontro abraça-la e beija-la, como tantas vezes havia feito escondido de todos durante as noites que passaram juntos no seu quarto de monitor, mas em frente a todos não poderia, ele era um Malfoy, tinha que ser frio e calculista, afinal era o que esperavam dele.

Nunca imaginou que anos mais tardes encontraria Severo novamente, agora era um Comensal como ele, mas tinha tido mais coragem, pedira ao Lorde a vida de Angelina, agora ela estava casada, tinha família mas mesmo assim queria te-la como ele a tivera. Sentira ódio do seu oponente e ao mesmo tempo vergonha de não Ter pensado isso antes, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando na primeira oportunidade Voldemort tentara mata-la e quase conseguira. Em uma distração do bruxo teve a oportunidade de tira-la de lá, escondendo-a, dando-a como morta. Ninguém nunca ficaria sabendo, pois todos haviam sucumbido, nunca a encontrariam e após a vitória do Lorde ele a buscaria e ficariam juntos, pois desposara Narcisa por imposição de seus pais, afinal ela era bela, rica e sua família conhecida seguidora das trevas. Mas agora ela estava ali, morrendo!"

- Lúcios, você tem que sair daqui...você já matou-a uma vez ...não a mate de novo! – Severo havia levantado e falava calmamente.

Harry não sabia o que poderia acontecer, mas o bruxo levantou-se calmamente e saiu em direção a porta, nisso parou ao lado de Snape, colocando um vidrinho com um líquido rubro em sua mão.

- Salve-a Severo e cuide dela por nós dois!

Saiu com passos rápidos, altivo, deixando um professor e um aluno completamente em transe. Snape aproximou-se do leito e abrindo o vidro derramou-o nos lábios de Angelina, sentou ao lado da cama com a cabeça pousada sobre as mãos e assim ficou.

Harry saiu correndo para sua torre, entrou de supetão na sala comunal sem saber por onde começava o assunto, seus amigos olhavam-no abismados.

- Onde você estava? Pensamos que Você-sabe-quem tinha voltado e pego você! – dizia Rony

Harry sentou-se entre os amigos, estava de pijama e nem tinha se dado conta quanto a isso, começou a falar sem parar, contando tudo com os mínimos detalhes possíveis, sem pausa porque tinha medo de esquecer alguma coisa.

- Um Malfoy? Melhor, LUCIUS MALFOY chorando? – dizia Rony perplexo com tudo.

- Agora eu estou entendendo! É isso!

- Isso o que Mione? – disse Harry

- Pensa – falou baixando a voz – ELE é Lúcios Malfoy, Ele era o comensal que protegeu-a, se eles se gostaram e você-sabe-quem tentou mata-la, ela só pode Ter sido...

- Uma Comensal da Morte! – disseram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

N/ E agora o que será que vai acontecer? Desculpe ter acabado este capítulo assim, mais o que seria da curiosidade se não tivesse os capítulos inacabados...


	8. Dias de Sombra

Capítulo Oito

Dias de Sombras

- Não! Eu não acredito nisso. – dizia Harry – Você deve estar enganada Mione. – não poderia acreditar que ele sentia tanto carinho por uma Comensal da Morte, não, ela era carinhosa, tinha tentado salva-lo, ou melhor salvou, não aquilo era um engano.

- Olha eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas ela pode ser uma traidora como Snape. – continuou Mione – Pensa bem, ela da aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, intima de Lúcios Malfoy e Snape, teve um relacionamento com Malfoy...

- Sim –disse Rony- foi ele que a defendeu contra Vold...você-sabe-quem!

- Se da muito bem com Draco pois ele vive na sala dela no final das aulas, é misteriosa e esta na lista negra dos Comensais.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry dando de ombros – mas não esquece que ela nos tirou daquela enrascada com o Snape, que ela é muito legal e carinhosa.

- Olha Harry eu acho que você tá é apaixonado pela professora Wolf. – Harry ficou completamente encabulado com a afirmativa do amigo, afinal de contas havia dormido na enfermaria por causa dela. Não quis mais falar sobre o assunto e dizendo que precisava se trocar para irem tomar café, saiu apressadamente para seu quarto.

Resolveu que mandaria uma coruja para seu padrinho, já que não tinha contado os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores.

Rabiscou algumas palavras em um pergaminho, contando mais ou menos as principais coisas e amarrou em Edwiges que estava impaciente por voar, desceu correndo as escadas e foi Ter com os amigos no café da manhã.

O tempo ia passando e não recebia nada de Sirius, as coisas ficaram cada vez mais estranhas entre Rony e a irmã, já que ela e Draco haviam assumido seu relacionamento, varias vezes havia encontrado os dois pelo colégio ou somente Draco sentado na enfermaria conversando com um corpo inerte. Harry chegou a Ter pena do rapaz pois Draco realmente estava mudado, nem seu pai havia enviado cartas e nem berradores apesar de saber sobre o relacionamento de um Malfoy com uma Weasley. Já para a família de Gina havia sido muito difícil aceitar isso, mas Dumbledore chamou a todos na escola e após uma longa conversa as coisas se acalmaram.

- Dumbledore acha que eles formam um lindo casal – disse Rony fazendo uma careta- Meus pais já estão aceitando a idéia...até os gêmeos, vê se podem disseram "Se ela esta feliz é o que importa!", eu sim me importo e não gosto nem um pouco.

- Você só vai ganhar é a inimizade de sua irmã Rony, até eu já estou aturando o Malfoy. – disse Mione sinceramente para ele.

Harry passara todos os dias em frente a enfermaria da escola, Angelina não havia apresentado nenhuma melhora em semanas, continuava lá imóvel, linda, sendo velada por um Snape zeloso todos os dias e noites. Quando o professor ia dar aulas de poção estava sempre tão cansado e com olheiras profundas, que ninguém tinha coragem de falar em aula, por mais que tentasse manter sua pose todos notavam que ele estava desligado de tudo, dar aula era automático, parecia que a cada dia um pouco da vida do professor ia embora. Um dia ao passar pela enfermaria Harry viu Dumbledore ao lado do professor, tinha a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Severo, precisa descansar...iremos nos revezar aqui na enfermaria...

- Não Alvo... Eu não posso perde-la de novo!

Havia uma semana que ninguém mais havia visto Snape, nem as aulas mais ele ministrava, os professores se revezavam em substituir o professor de poções com afinco, mas a escola parecia em luto. E para complicar mais as coisas havia chegado uma Auror na escola mandada pelo Ministério, Roxanne Somerset juntamente com Percival Weasley para investigar o ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts e também sobre o envolvimento de Angelina com eles.

Faltava uns dias para o feriado de Natal, mas Severo não estava muito preocupado com isso fazia algumas noites que não dormia e achava que a poção de Lúcios não faria efeito, apenas estava protelando um desfecho que todos já conheciam, pensando nas coisas que enfrentara para te-la e no último instante perde-la. Naquele momento que Voldemort havia matado sem piedade Angelina ( pois todos achavam que ela estava morta ) ele mudara de lado, afinal acreditara que receberia o amor dela como prêmio por seus atos como Comensal mas apenas recebera uma punhalada de seu mestre. Ele mentira, acabara com a mulher que ele amava e toda sua família, em sua presença e ainda esperava sua fidelidade. Buscou então Dumbledore e este o acolhera como um filho, seria espião, jurara que acabaria com o responsável por sua dor, tornou-se frio, congelou seu coração, nunca mais amaria pois isso significava sofrer. Mas naquelas últimas semanas, quando a encontrara as coisas tinham mudado, sentia o coração aquecido pelo sorriso dela, era bom te-la de volta mesmo sabendo que ela amava outro, afinal de contas sempre tinha sido assim, ela namorava Malfoy na escola mas ser seu amigo era uma forma de te-la por perto, claro que quando eles terminaram o relacionamento e Lúcios pediu que ele a cuidasse sentiu suas esperanças renascerem. Sua formatura foi o melhor dia de sua vida, tivera Angel ( era como a chamava)em seus braços a noite toda, apesar de notar os olhares de tristeza que ela enviava a Lúcios, mas nada estragaria aquela noite até ela contar o rumo que sua vida tomaria. Foi como uma grande desilusão, ela iria embora após seu último ano em Hogwart, para bem longe pois não suportaria presenciar o destino escolhido por seu Lúcios ali sentiu que ela nunca o amaria. Soubera que no meio de último ano de Angelina, esta havia casado com um colega grifinório e estava esperando um bebê, mas mesmo assim não deixara de pensar na única mulher que o fazia ser diferente. Perdido nestas lembranças não percebeu que o cansaço venceu o corpo e adormeceu aos pés de Angel.

Seus olhos estavam embaçados, parecia que a muito tempo não via a luz, tentou se mexer mais sentiu seu corpo muito dolorido, onde estava, forçando o pensamento apenas lembrava de uma voz horripilante e depois estar caindo. Não lembrava mais nada, quanto tempo ficara ali deitada, olhava em volta para ver alguma coisa que a fizesse lembrar, mas nada, apenas um sonho se recordava, uma voz que não escutava a tanto tempo, alguém lhe chamando por um apelido que poucos conheciam, uma voz acolhedora, mas era um sonho, uma lembrança de muito tempo.

Aos poucos teve coragem de mexer-se e então pode ver alguém aos pés da cama, conhecia muito bem aqueles ombros que muitas vezes haviam servido para desabafar sobre seus desafetos de amor, aquele cabelo negro, seus olhos fechados. Teve o impulso de acariciar o amigo, passou a mão entre seus cabelos negros vagarosamente notando o contraste deles em sua pele muito branca. Ele estava profundamente adormecido, parecia estar muito cansado e tinha o semblante de quem a muito tempo não descansa, ficou assim durante um longo tempo, agora a luz do sol refletia em seu rosto e pela primeira vez ele pareceu diferente aos seus olhos. Sim como eles eram diferentes, nunca havia comparado os dois amigos mas agora era tão gritante as diferenças, Lúcios estava sempre em dúvidas, compromissos, tratava-a muitas vezes com sua petulância tão conhecida; enquanto ele não, sempre por perto, pronto para escutar suas lamentações, sempre disposto a tudo. Mesmo quando ela estava mais sofrendo pelo fim do relacionamento, suplicando por um carinho, uma palavra de Lúcios dizendo que estava arrependido, apenas teve a ele, sua paciência, sua amizade, sua companhia. Realmente eles eram diferentes.

Snape abriu os olhos e encontrou com um par de esmeraldas fitando-o firmemente, achou-a linda, ela estava viva. Num impulso tomou-a nos braços como se não pudesse acreditar, ela estava ali, não era um sonho, sua Angel havia voltado. Madame Pomfrey presenciara a cena e saiu gritando pelo castelo aos quatro ventos que a professora estava viva.

- Milagre! – dizia ela com lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

O castelo todo foi tomado por uma grande euforia, todos queriam ver a Professora Angelina.

Harry foi um dos primeiros a chegar na enfermaria junto com Mione e Rony, pois a professora McGonagall sempre muito controlada havia deixado a sala de aula imediatamente quando soube da novidade, os alunos da Sonserina vinham logo depois juntos com as outras casas. Qual não foi a surpresa de todos quando Draco Malfoy passou empurrando todos para entrar na enfermaria e ao ver Angelina correu em direção a cama e jogou-se em seu colo, a professora abraçou-o acariciando os cabelos do loiro. Harry ficou morrendo de inveja de seu inimigo, pois essa era justamente a vontade que tinha mas faltava-lhe coragem.

- Malfoy, eu não acredito – dizia Rony de boca aberta – acho que você tem razão Mione as coisas estão de cabeça pra baixo nesta escola.

Madame Pomfrey mandou que todos saíssem dali, somente alguns professores poderiam ficar, inclusive Snape foi mandado embora dali, sem antes, ser obrigado a tomar uma poção para dormir. Giovana permaneceu junto a Angelina, elas pareciam que se conheciam a muito tempo, junto com outro bruxo muito pálido que Harry soube ser Wilfred Locksley, ajudante da alquimista.

Estavam todos falando sobre o acontecido no salão principal quando Edwiges entro e largou uma carta na cabeça de Fred. Harry abriu a carta imediatamente leu e releu varias vezes, não conseguia entender o que significava aquelas palavras.

_i" Harry_

_Desculpe não Ter escrito antes mas estou muito ocupado, Lupin e eu estamos em missão especial para Dumbledore. Sobre o que me disse na última carta sobre Angelina, Snape e Lucius Malfoy só posso lhe dar um conselho: NÃO SE META NISSO!_

_Muita gente tentou interferir neste assunto no passado e só deu problema, confie em Dumbledore, um dia você vai entender._

_Sirius Black_

_PS: Um feliz Natal pra vocês todos"/i_

Quanto mais se tentava entender mais a história ficava enrolava.

Continua


	9. Lembranças e Dores

Capítulo Nove

Lembranças e Dores

Os dias anteriores ao Natal foram serenos, era bom sentir que o castelo voltara ao normal, todos estavam muito excitados porque Dumbledore iria dar uma festa na noite de natal para comemorar o retorno da professora, estavam todos animados com a possibilidade de um baile de inverno e um pouco tristes por Ter sido cancelado o torneio de Quadribol entre casas. No entanto o clima de felicidade imperou e cada um ajudava de alguma forma para decorar o castelo.

Harry olhava pela janela de seu dormitório, estava tudo muito branco, na noite anterior havia nevado muito, tapando o tapete verde que circulava o lugar, continuava achando os acontecimentos estranhos, não havia mais visto Angelina desde o dia na enfermaria, se sentia muito confuso com seus sentimentos pela mulher que lhe salvara a vida, como poderia gostar de uma Comensal da Morte – pensava ( claro que Rony e Hermione haviam o convencido que a professora trabalhara para Voldemort e era uma traidora como Snape) mas ele sentia que algo não estava certo, o que seu padrinho queria dizer com NÃO SE META e MUITOS JÁ INTERFERIRAM NO PASSADO. Sentindo-se confuso decidiu ir até a cabana de Hagrid para conversar, sabia que o amigo não ia ajudar muito, e tinha deixado isso bem claro, mas pelo menos poderia se distrair um pouco. Colocou seu casaco e saíra pela neve caminhando distraidamente quando viu perto do lago uma figura que ele conhecia bem, não precisava virar-se pois o andar gracioso envolto na capa de veludo a denunciavam.

Ficou observando a professora quando sentiu seu grandes olhos verdes pousarem nos seus, sentiu seu corpo congelar, não havia mais falado com ela nem sobre o acontecimento, nem agradecido por Ter salvo sua vida, no entanto ela olhou e sorriu. Harry ficou extasiado com aquele sorriso que lhe amparava, sentia-se segura com a presença dela, talvez por Ter sido sua salvadora perante Voldemort, mas sentia que não era só isso, quando deu-se por conta ela estava ao seu lado.

- Olá Harry! – disse com os olhos brilhantes – Não o vejo desde o dia que me recuperei na enfermaria. Porque não foi me abraçar também?

Ela havia notado, mas como será que era tão gritante o carinho que ele sentia.

- Fiquei triste pois meu aluno mais querido não foi me abraçar e me dar um beijo! – disse fazendo beicinho – Claro que Draco estava lá mas eu gostaria de Ter recebido o seu abraço!

Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer, QUERIDO, ela havia o chamado de QUERIDO, por um momento ele ficou vermelho.

- Claro que gosto muito de você e de Draco, vocês dois são muito parecidos, brigam o tempo inteiro mais tem um grande coração.

Harry não conseguia entender por que ela gostava tanto de Draco, bem talvez por ele ser a cara do pai, pensou.

- Você deve estar se perguntando como eu vi Voldemort e fui ao encontro dele. – ele notou que não havia medo em sua voz quando pronunciou o nome do bruxo, mas ao contrario, havia muita firmeza – Eu estava assistindo seu treino de Quadribol, quando vi você ser atingido...és um excelente apanhador e um grande capitão como...seu pai. – aquelas últimas palavras vieram carregadas de tristeza. Ela então se dirigiu para um banco próximo ao lago e sentou.

- Professora Wolf!

- Me chame de Angelina ou Angel como alguns amigos me chamavam! - disse serenamente

Harry lembrou da forma como Lucius tinha a chamado

- Angelina...voo..cê conheceu meu pai?

- Sim, seu pai ...e sua mãe! – falou quase em um soluço, por um instante ele achou que seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas – Nós fomos grandes amigos!

Amigos? Pensou Harry, como meus pais foram amigos de um Comensal da Morte?

- Sabe eu estudava aqui com seu pai, sua mãe, Wilfred, Snape e Lúcios da Sonserina...eu era um ano mais nova do que eles, mas estávamos sempre juntos. Claro que tinha também outros na nossa turma Giovana era da Lufa-lufa...Sirius, Lupin e ...Pedro. Por isso gosto muito dos filhos de meus amigos; Draco por exemplo é muito parecido com o pai, frio, calculista mas no fundo um menino perdido, e você...bem você é teimoso como Tiago, sem tirar nem por. – disse aquilo com melancolia.

- Ange...

- Angel!.– falou Hagrid que neste momento se coloca ao lado, ofegante - ...estava atras de você... quero muito que veja uns bichinhos que estou criando – disse o guarda-caças puxando a professora pela mão.

- Mas agora Rúbeo! – disse rapidamente

– Sim agora! – e saiu arrastando a professora, deixando Harry sem entender nada, parado no meio da neve sem suas respostas.

Angelina estava sendo quase arrastada por Hagrid até sua cabana, não entendia aquele repentino ataque de necessidade que ela visse seus bichinhos, tudo bem que desde que havia chegado a Hogwarts não tivera tempo de se dedicar ao amigo, mas logo agora que estava conversando com Harry ele tivera que se intrometer?

- Rúbeo, o que houve que não pode esperar eu terminar minha conversa com Harry? – disse quando chegavam a porta da cabana do amigo – Eu podia vir mais tarde, não é?

- Não Angel, é importante mesmo o que quero te mostrar! – disse o amigo agora com uma expressão muito séria enquanto abria a porta dando passagem para ela entrar.

Angelina entrou na pequena cabana sendo recebida na porta por Canino muito feliz, entrou vagarosamente afinal as cortinas estavam fechadas e a única luminosidade vinha da lareira acesa. De repente sentiu-se sendo içada do chão e rodopiada no ar, já estava pronta para usar sua varinha quando foi largada tonta no chão e quase caiu.

- Angel como é bom te ver – e foi abraçada fortemente, sua cabeça continuava a girar quando alguém segurou seu rosto fitando-a.

- Sirius! – olhando para o amigo depois de 13 anos, Angelina não conteve as lágrimas abraçando-o fortemente, parecia mentira não via Sirius desde Hogwarts.

- E eu não ganho nem um abraço?

Angelina largou Sirius olhando para onde vinha aquela voz e pode distinguir Lupin em um canto sorrindo. Largou o amigo e correu em direção a Lupin dando um grande abraço nele também ficando pendurada em seu pescoço durante um tempo, parecia não acreditar que os amigos estavam ali, era tão bom reve-los. Separando-se de Lupin e olhando para os dois com uma expressão de surpresa perguntou.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? E você Sirius não é fugitivo? Giovana Aligrieri e Wilfred Locksley estão aqui também!

- Nós soubemos, e o que aconteceu com você! De repente tinha ressurgido das cinzas! – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- O que? – olhou Angelina sem entender.

- Ficamos preocupados com o ataque de Voldemort a Harry, e além disso perdemos o quartel general da Ordem! – disse Lupin.

- Como assim quartel general da Ordem? – Angelina entendia muito menos ainda.

Sentaram todos em torno da mesa para que explicassem melhor para a bruxa o que estava acontecendo sobre a Ordem da Fênix, Giovana, Wilfred e Roxanne também participavam da Ordem por isso estavam e Hogwarts. Enquanto isso, Hagrid preparava um chá para eles, ficaram assim até o entardecer, Angelina tinha muito que saber durante os treze anos que ficou sem memória e também explicar o que houvera com ela.

Há noite tinha chegado e o baile ia começara muito bem, claro que os irmãos Weasley ainda implicavam com Gina por causa de seu relacionamento com Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy – sibilava Rony – vou ser cunhado de um MALFOY! – dizia aquelas palavras quase cuspindo – Não sei onde mamãe e papai estavam com a cabeça, um MALFOY! – bradava o amigo sempre que o casal passava valsando por ele.

- Calma Rony, eu até já estou me acostumando com a idéia, deixa sua irmã ser feliz! – dizia Mione ao namorado ( me esqueci de contar finalmente Rony havia tido coragem de se acertar com Mione o que deixava Harry muito feliz), claro que a aparente mudança devia ao fato de terem descoberto que Lúcios Malfoy foi capaz de amar, então seu filho também era.

Harry estava deveras contente pois nada mais de ruim tinha acontecido, nem Voldemort havia dado as caras por lá, ele e Cho Chang estava cada vez mais se entendendo e não se sentia mais culpado por todas as coisas ruins que tinham acontecido. Resolvera que ia aproveitar aquela noite dançando a noite toda com sua musa, sem esquecer de apartar Rony de vez em quando.

Dentro do castelo tudo ia bem, muita alegria e descontração, pessoas se divertindo, dançando e cantando, mas havia alguém que não se sentia assim. Angelina sentia-se sozinha e confusa, as coisas eram tão complicadas desde que tinha voltado para Hogwarts, desde que tinha renascido, pois passara anos em coma, descobrira que no dia do ataque de Voldemort perdera toda sua família, todos a quem amava, sentia um vazio muito grande, principalmente por seu filho, jurara que enfrentaria Voldemort novamente e faria pagar por tudo, mas nunca imaginara que um turbilhão de sentimentos também voltassem a tona. Caminhava pensativa em direção ao lago, ou melhor a um jardim secreto que tinha por lá, poucos conheciam aquele local, por isso era seu lugar mágico.

Ele observava-a se aproximando, sabia que ela iria até o lugar deles, sabia que não havia o esquecido, e ela estava linda como no dia de sua formatura. Seu vestido era de veludo rubro, combinava muito bem com os cabelos e seu tom de pele, como sentira sua falta durante todos aqueles anos, tentará esquece-la sufocando aquele sentimento de adolescente sob as maldades e friezas que cometia pelo Lorde. Durante um tempo havia conseguido se manter firme quanto aquilo mas agora ela estava ali, tão perto e tão longe, até podia sentir seu perfume, o mesmo que ficava em seu corpo nas noites que passavam juntos. Quase a perdera novamente e sentia ainda a dor de Ter presenciado sua quase aniquilação total. Mas ele era quem era, não podia fugir do seu destino, nem antes e nem agora, aquele sentimento estava condenado desde o início, só eles não deram importância para as diferenças.

- Lúcios! – disse ela com aquela mesma voz sedutora que ela sempre dirigira a ele.- O que você faz aqui? – seus olhos brilhavam mas com tristeza, bem diferente do olhar meigo que ele sempre se encantara.

- Tinha que vê-la – respondeu com a voz entrecortada – NÃO pensou, isso não é atitude de Lúcios Malfoy. Mas a frente dela nada mais era a mesma coisa, ela sempre fora sua fraqueza, talvez por isso o Lorde tenha tentado acabar com ela, para endurece-lo cada vez mais. Mas ele foi covarde, não foi capaz de lutar pela única mulher que amou, pela única família que desejava.

- Você não mudou nada Lúcios – disse abaixando a voz – continua belo e distante.

- A vida me deixou assim Angel!

- Não, a escolha foi sua, ele te deixou assim, não coloque a culpa na vida, nós tínhamos uma vida toda nossa, você escolheu ELE!

Aquelas palavras entraram como flechas atravessando Lúcios, ele não tinha o que dizer, ela tinha razão, tinha sido covarde, tinha deixado que seu pai comandasse sua vida, abandonara a mulher amada quando mais ela precisava dele, e agora estava tentando fazer o mesmo com seu filho, mas as coisas estavam mudando, não iria repetir o erro, seu filho não merecia a mesma infelicidade que ele tinha, a sua escolha não tinha volta mas Draco ainda poderia ser salvo.

- Eu o conheço!

- Quem?

- Seu filho, Draco, ele me lembra você, tem toda a sua frieza mas a mesma inocência dentro do mais profundo de seus olhos.

Ela o conhecia profundamente por isso entendia Draco, sim ele ainda poderia ser salvo.

- E Narcisa...como ela está? – tinham sido amigas na escola mas não entendia porque ele ficara com ela.

- Esta bem, mas não é sobre ela que quero falar...-disse se aproximando – queria saber como estava, e vejo que continua linda.

- Sempre galanteador, mas saiba que não caio mais nos seus truques, o que passou, passou Lúcios, não podemos voltar atras, saiba que estou sobrevivendo apesar de Ter sido morta duas vezes.

- Eu sinto sua falta! – o loiro disse num sussurro, derrubando todas as barreiras que ela podia sustentar.

- Eu também – de costas para o loiro falou baixinho e lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto – Vá embora Lúcios – aquelas eram suas últimas forças as palavras já saiam entrecortadas – Já acabamos a muito tempo, nós estamos em lados opostos... sempre foi assim, você escolheu quem eu amaldiçoei,... ele destruiu tudo que eu tinha e de nós...de nós só sobrou um grande engano.

- Eu estava lá Angel...cheguei tarde demais...eu não queria que acontecesse...

- Você estava lá e não fez nada! – agora seu olhar era de raiva – Deixou que ele matasse minha família, meu filho... – começou a bater contra o peito de Lúcios - ...deixou que ELE matasse...- começou a chorar copiosamente, a dor era muito grande, o bebê era a única coisa que havia sobrado pra ela, nunca tivera coragem de contar a verdade a ele, mas agora ele tinha que saber – ...Nosso Filho! – Lúcios parecia não Ter se abalado com aquelas palavras, como podia ser tão frio. - Saiba MALFOY que ele tirou tudo de mim e acabou com a único resquício de nossa história.

- Ainda tem muitas coisas que não sabes – dizia tentando segura-la.

O que podia ser pior do que já havia passado, quando retornara a Hogwart, estava em busca da verdade e agora poderia te-la, tentou acalmar-se, precisava da verdade.

Lúcios levou-a até um banco próximo e fez com que senta-se.

- Meu anjo, eu tirei você de lá o mais rápido que podia e antes de qualquer coisa tentei esconde-la. – fez uma pausa como se tentasse tomar coragem para contar o resto - Quando peguei nosso filho, ele estava sob o corpo de seu marido – as lágrimas recomeçaram a rolar na face de Angelina – e contastei que ainda estava vivo.

VIVO ele disse VIVO! - Sim – continuou como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos – Ele estava machucado, mas vivo, eu não sabia que era meu filho até aquele momento quando o vi... então desaparatei com a criança, Narcisa estava na França onde passara o último ano então entreguei-o para ela criar como se fosse nosso filho.

- Co...como? – sua cabeça parecia que ia dar um nó

- Narcisa não poderia me dar herdeiros, descobri depois do casamento, por isso ela nunca viveu comigo, mas quando vi Draco sabia que ela o cuidaria como mãe, afinal era a única maneira de continuar sendo minha esposa.

- Você mentiu pra mim! Meu filho aqui comigo e não me disse nada, esperava que eu morresse novamente! Eu sofrendo tanto cada vez que via Draco, lembrava do nosso menino, tão parecido com ele, imagina como é cada dia olhar para alguém achando que o tinha perdido para sempre! – as palavras saiam com ódio, uma raiva que Lucius nunca havia sentido nela – EU TE ODEIO LUCIUS MALFOY...e vou te odiar pra sempre! SAIA DAQUI, VAI EMBORA E NUNCA MAIS VOLTE! – gritava Angelina

Malfoy foi abraça-la, não podia Ter terminado assim, ela ainda o amava, ele ainda a amava, eles tinham o filho, tinham uma família, como ela poderia rejeitar um Malfoy?

- Deixe-a em paz Lúcios! – disse uma voz firme que se aproximava de Angelina.

- SEVERO! – Malfoy olhou raivoso para o amigo.

- Acabou, isso tudo foi no passado o presente é outro, ela já se machucou demais, deixa ela em paz! – disse ameaçadoramente para Lúcios, abraçando Angelina com carinho.

Lúcios Malfoy saiu sem dizer nada, a dor que sentia era tanta que agora sabia o quanto havia feito a mulher que amava sofrer. As palavras de Lúcios ainda martelavam na sua cabeça, seu filho estava vivo, vivo e perto.

- Severo... meu filho vivo...Draco...- e desmaiou nos braços do amigo.

E do balcão do castelo, uma figura de cabelos claros assistira a tudo.


	10. Natal e Presentes

Capítulo Dez

Natal e Presentes

Na manhã de Natal Harry acordou com o amigo saltando em sua cama, era cedo ainda mas Rony e Mione já estavam abrindo os presentes. Uma das coisas que mais lhe deixava bem era justamente saber que naquela data se sentia em uma família, nem que fosse a família de Rony, mas pelo menos não estava sozinho. Este ano estavam todos lá: Gina, os gêmeos, Rony e Mione. A árvore da sala comunal era maior que a dos anos anteriores pois teria que caber mais presentes sob ela. Harry começou a abrir os pacotes, primeiro de seu padrinho: uma Nimbus 2004 para jogar Quadribol, Mione havia lhe dado um exemplar de Hogwart: presente, passado e futuro, Rony havia lhe dado um pacote de sapos de chocolate, Gina uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, os gêmeos lhe deram as novidades da loja de logros e a Sra. Weasley havia lhe mandado um novo suéter com seu nome bordado nas costas com as cores do time da Grifinória.

Desceram animadamente pra tomar café da manha, geralmente no Natal todos ficavam misturados em uma grande mesa posta no centro do salão principal e os professores sentavam junto aos alunos, para Harry seria uma grande possibilidade de ficar mais próximo a professora Angelina. Mas qual não foi sua decepção quando esta não apareceu no salão principal.

- Professor Dumbledore, onde esta a professora Angelina?

- Ainda está se recuperando Harry, os acontecimentos das últimas semanas a deixar debilitada, mas ela prometeu que no almoço estará conosco.

Angelina não havia dormido a noite toda, não conseguira nem tomar café, as informações que havia recebido de Lúcios ainda a deixava perturbada, o seu maior desejo, que havia lhe mantido viva durante todos esses anos tinha se concretizado, seu filho estava vivo.

Haviam se passado 14 anos desde o conflito onde Voldemort tinha chacinado sua família, lembrava agora o dia em que acordou no hospital psiquiátrico `trouxa´, fazia 13 anos que estava lá em constante catatonismo, não tinha nome, procedência, família, não falava, não se mexia, até que um dia de repente sua memória retornou, não sabia porque estava lá, sua mente havia parado no dia da tragédia, era tudo que se recordava. O barulho na porta, o latido do cão, o estrondo, luz e gritos, e o escuro, nada mais além do escuro. Quando conseguiu sair do Hospital procurou seu amigo e mentor Dumbledore, para sua surpresa havia sido dada como morta no ataque de Comensais a sua casa, juntamente com sua família. Nos relatórios do ministério da Magia ninguém havia sobrevivido ao ataque, mas sua casa não tinha sido a única atacada, pessoas queridas tinham morrido também naquele dia, parece que Voldemort escolhera acabar com todos seus inimigos na mesma noite. Apesar das recordações o que mais lhe preocupava era como se aproximar de seu filho, será que era justo contar a verdade, dizer que sua vida era uma grande mentira.

Estava absorta em seus pensamento quando bateram na porta de seu quarto. Seus aposentos ficavam sobre a sala de aula de DCAT, agora não parecia nada com a sala de Lockhart, tinha sido decorado por ela, era muito espaçoso com vários tapetes, quadros, um sofá negro, ao centro uma grande cama dossel e uma espaçosa chaise-longue que era onde se encontrava agora.

- Pode entrar. – aquela hora deveria ser um dos elfos domésticos lhe trazendo uma xícara de chá.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando ao olhar para a porta se deparou com um menino de infinitos olhos azuis.

- Draco? O que estava fazendo aqui a essa hora? Não devia estar tomando seu café da manhã no salão principal?

O menino continuou parado, olhando para aquela mulher que tinha dado uma reviravolta em sua vida, a princípio não entendia porque tinha se afeiçoado tanto a ela ,mas agora, agora compreendia tudo. Sem dizes nada Draco Malfoy correu ao encontro de Angelina, jogando-se em seus braços lhe dando um grande abraço.

- Mãe! – disse ele num sussurro com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Ele sabia! Mas como? Pensou abraçando o filho apertado como se fosse perde-lo novamente.

Ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos que pareciam uma eternidade, não conseguia crer que seu filho estava ali vivo ao seu lado e tudo devido ao homem que havia amado tanto, como ele podia Ter lhe dado tanta dor e tanta alegria.

- Draco... meu filho – disse devagar sem saber a reação que o menino teria, mas para sua surpresa ele a abraçou mais forte e em seguida levantou seu rosto fitando-a atentamente – Como você soube disso?

- Ontem,... vi quando estava falando com meu pai, achei estranho ele estar aqui a noite sem ao menos vir falar comigo, então fui Ter com ele e acabei escutando a conversa, então quando vi Snape se aproximando corri de volta ao castelo.

- Bom Dia! Vejo que estão se conhecendo melhor. Esta melhor Angelina?

- Bom dia Dumbledore. Não o tinha visto, estou muito melhor agora...

- Eu sei, encontrou seu menino!

- Você sabia?- disse a professora surpresa

- Não me olhe assim menina, eu soube que Lucius estava criando seu filho sim, mas não esqueça que para todos você estava morta. Eu não poderia priva-lo da convivência do pai até porque era a única forma de livra-lo de Voldemort, pois ele pensou que Draco era filho de Narcisa e Lucius.

- Entendo...mas porque não me contou quando cheguei aqui?

- Sabia que Lucius iria contar, a final de contas o desejo dele era te-la de volta.

Draco olhou para Dumbledore e depois para Angelina, eles tinham esquecido dele ali por acaso. – Da pra alguém me contar sobre minha vida? – disse firmemente.

- Claro meu filho – era tão estranho dizer aquelas palavras – ...Seu pai e eu fomos namorados durante o último ano dele em Hogwart, claro que ninguém sabia pois como havia lhe contado eu era uma Grifinória. Mas mesmo assim fomos muito felizes.

- Sua mãe sempre foi uma grande mulher, conseguia fazer com que seu pai mostrasse um lado bom sob aquela frieza.

- Sim, tudo ia muito bem, mas na véspera da formatura de seu pai ele acabou com nossa relação, ele iria seguir o destino traçado da família Malfoy, eu não podia suportar a idéia dele servir a Voldemort por isso nos separamos. Mas saiba que sofri muito por isso. – parou significativamente olhando para Dumbledore. – Alvo e Snape eram os únicos que sabiam de nosso relacionamento escondido. E quando seu pai foi embora descobri que estava grávida, escondi de todos durante os primeiros meses de aula, era meu último ano, apenas um colega sabia e me apoiava, Julius.

- Me lembro como se fosse ontem – disse Dumbledore – quando Minerva chamou-a até minha sala, pois suas notas estavam caindo terrivelmente, ela estava muito pálida e triste, andava se escondendo pelos cantos e ficara muito solitária, então me contou tudo.

- Foi horrível, mas Alvo deixou que eu terminasse o ano. Julius então me pediu em casamento, não se importava de eu estar esperando o filho de outro, mas para ele era como se fosse dele, ele me amava muito, tanto que chegou a enfrentar a ira da minha família dizendo que ele era o pai do bebê que eu esperava. Então casamos, virei a Sra. Wolf, terminamos a escola e fomos para bem longe onde seu pai nunca iria ficar sabendo.

- Mas porque não contar a meu pai?

- Lucius era um Comensal da Morte e minha família era contra Voldemort, eu tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer com você. Então Voldemort começou a perseguir minha família e todos os outros que eram contra suas idéias e então nos encontrou. Eu não me recordo direito o que aconteceu aquele dia, as lembranças são confusas.

- Deixe ajuda-la Angelina – disse Alvo virando para Draco – Sua mãe estava chegando do trabalho, foi em direção ao seu quarto, só que não imaginava que Voldemort e seus Comensais já haviam aniquilado Julius no quintal da casa, parece que não perceberam que você estava dormindo no colo dele quando o atingiram pelas costas, Julius caiu sobre você escondendo-o com o próprio corpo. Voldemort já havia entrado na casa e atacou sua mãe de surpresa, a Maldição quase foi fulminante mas havia uma coisa que ninguém sabia, a família de Julius tinha enfeitiçado seu quarto com um feitiço de proteção por isso sua mãe não morreu mas apagou sua memória vivendo durante todos esses anos como uma morta viva em um hospital psiquiátrico trouxa.

- Quando minha memória retornou a única coisa que descobri era que minha família havia sido aniquilada e eu dada como morta.

- Então?

- Sim Draco – falou Alvo como se soubesse o que o garoto queria saber – seu pai levou-a antes que Voldemort a descobrisse viva e a escondeu entre os trouxas e quanto a você, como Narcisa vivia na França desde o casamento, disse para Voldemort que você era seu filho com ela. Assim o bruxo nunca desconfiou de nada, depositando todas as esperanças em você ser um grande Comensal da Morte quando se formar.

O rapaz mirava Dumbledore com os olhos arregalados com uma feição interrogatória, olhou para Angelina e exclamou:

- Eu nunca vou seguir Voldemort, eu nunca vou ser um Comensal, eu odeio meu pai por ele Ter mentido durante todo esse tempo! - saiu batendo a porta atras de si. Angelina fez menção de ir atras de seu filho.

- Calma Angelina! Ele precisa ficar sozinho para pensar.

Rony e Harry estavam retornando para sua sala comunal quando esbarraram em Draco que vinha furioso pelo corredor sem olhar para frente.

- Ei Malfoy – disse Rony – olha por onde anda!

Mas o rapaz nem se virou continuando seu caminho. – Que estranho – pensou Harry, mas logo já estava lembrando que não havia testado sua Nimbus 2004.

Harry subiu correndo as escadas para seu quarto, queria aproveitar o dia para testar a vassoura que seu padrinho havia enviado mas ao entrar no quarto viu sobre a cama uma caixa muito bonita revestida de veludo vermelho com um bilhete sobre ela.

_i" Harry,_

_Espero que goste do presente, poderá ser bom conhecer melhor os tempos passados em Hogwart!_

_Feliz Natal"/i_

A principio achou muito estranho aquele bilhete, não havia assinatura nenhuma, mas quem poderia Ter lhe enviado um livro de presente, Rony havia entrado no quarto naquele estante e olhava o amigo intrigado. Abriu com relutância a caixa de veludo pois não sabia o que poderia conter.

Dentro havia um bonito livro também em veludo vermelho com escritas em dourado, ao centro um grande símbolo da Grifinória bordado com os dizeres: " A amizade acima de tudo!". Neste momento Rony já estava sentado ao lado do amigo olhando abismado o livro vermelho, no entanto Harry parecia relutar.

- Abre! – disse Rony – Não pode ser perigoso.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que o menino tomasse coragem de abrir o livro, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando na primeira página deu de cara com uma foto de seu pai e sua mãe sorrindo para ele, claro que eles eram bem mais jovens, talvez com a idade de Harry, começou a folhar devagar parando demoradamente em cada foto.

- Harry, é um álbum de fotos do tempo em que seus pais estavam em Hogwart! – exclamou Rony – Mas quem será que te deu isso?

Nesse exato momento Harry olhava para uma foto de Sirius bem jovem abraçado com seu pai e Lupin, todos com o uniforme de Quadribol do time da Grifinória. Claro só poderia Ter sido Sirius!


	11. A Estranha Reação de Malfoy

Capítulo Onze

A estranha reação de Malfoy

Os amigos desceram correndo para sala comunal, tinham que mostrar o presente de Sirius para Hermione.

- Um álbum de fotos Harry! - exclamou Mione

- É, olhe estão todos aqui, Sirius, meus pais, Lupin, Dumbledore com os três, a sala comunal, o jogo de Quadribol, olha! – mostrava Harry entusiasmado, em cada foto os bruxos movimentavam-se e abanavam felizes para eles.

- Como era bonita sua mãe Harry, e olha só essas amigas dela! Uau!

Harry olhou para as fotos onde aparecia sua mãe sempre muito feliz ao lado das amigas, ela era realmente muito bonita tinha os cabelos longos da cor dos de Ginny o que a destacava entre suas amigas, uma com cabelos tão claros que parecia uma vella e a outra de olhos verdes muito profundos. Harry teve a impressão de conhecer aquele olhar, mas logo em seguida já havia se distraído com outra foto onde seu pai segurava o pomo de ouro em uma celebração.

Ficaram olhando as fotos durante um longo tempo, tinha até do baile de formatura de seus pais, onde todos pareciam muito felizes, não tinham nem idéia dos tempos difíceis que viriam. Quando Harry notou já era hora do almoço e estavam já se atrasando, os três saíram correndo em direção do salão principal, Harry queria poder mostrar o álbum para sua professora e perguntar sobre as pessoas desconhecidas que estavam nele, já que ela havia conhecido seus pais e disse Ter sido amiga de sua mãe. Amiga, pensou, é isso, a garota com os olhos verdes da foto, agora notara da onde conhecia aquele olhar, era ela nas fotos com sua mãe.

Para tristeza de Harry, sua professora não apareceu para o almoço de Natal e novamente se viu perdido olhando para a cadeira vazia onde deveria estar Angelina enquanto brincava com sua comida.

- Harry o que há com você, não comeu nada até agora.

Virou-se olhando para Hermione que não entendia o que poderia Ter tirado do amigo a alegria que ele irradiava até a pouco. Harry deu um pulo da mesa e saiu apressado do salão principal sem dizer nada, bem se não podia falar com a professora no almoço iria até sua sala ver pelo menos como ela estava. Caminhou em passos rápidos até os aposentos de Angelina, nem notara que Rony e Hermione vinham logo atras tentando alcança-lo, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos imaginando o quanto aquela mulher poderia lhe dizer sobre seus pais que nem se deu conta que já chegara a sala de DCAT.

A porta estava entre aberta e Harry parecia querer tomar coragem para entrar quando escutou vozes vindas do interior da mesma. Rony e Mione apareceram ao seu lado e ficaram em alerta tentando escutar alguma coisa.

- Com o tempo tudo se acerta!

- Mas e agora o que ele poderá fazer contra mim? – dizia a voz da professora.

- Shiiiii! – as vozes ficaram em silêncio...de repente a porta se abriu rapidamente assustando os amigos. – Muito bonito POTTER, não sabia que Grifinórios tinham o hábito de escutar atras das portas?

Harry quase caiu duro dando de cara com o professor Snape a sua frente, Mione deu um gritinho e Rony ficou mais vermelho que seu cabelo.

- Nós ...hã... eu...hã...queria falar com a professora, ver como ela esta! – Harry conseguiu dizer depois de muito silêncio.

- Quem esta ai Severo...- Angelina chegou até a porta e olhou para todos surpresa – São vocês crianças, por favor entrem! – fez menção para Snape deixa-los passar.

Os três entraram tranqüilamente nos aposentos da professora indo sentar em um grande sofá de veludo negro que se encontrava próximo a onde Angelina havia sentado. Prestando atenção notaram que a professora tinha uma grande gaiola próxima a cama de dossel tapada com veludo negro, deveria ser uma coruja pensou Harry.

- Tudo bem Severo, depois continuamos nossa conversa! – ao dizer isso Snape saiu da sala.

- Bem a que devo a visita de vocês?

- Professora...

- Angelina! – disse corrigindo-o

- Angelina nós viemos saber como a senhora esta, já que não apareceu nas refeições de hoje? – disse Mione demonstrando preocupação.

- Estou melhor, obrigada Hermione!

- Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar uma coisa que ganhei hoje professora – Harry fez uma pausa notando a expressão de surpresa dela – É um álbum de fotos antigo e acho que a Sra se encontra em algumas fotos – disse passando o livro para as mão dela – E gostaria que a Sra me contasse um pouco sobre meus pais, já que me parece que eram muito amigos.

Angelina começou a olhar aquelas fotos com tanta atenção e carinho que seus olhos ficaram mareados.

- Bem, o que posso dizer, estudamos na mesma época, tínhamos um convívio muito bom já que éramos da mesma casa. – disse fechando o livro e entregando de volta a Harry com uma expressão seca cortando o assunto ali mesmo.

- Mas se era Grifinória como a Sra é tão amiga de Snape! – Mione falou tão rápido que nem se deu conta do que havia dito.

- Acho que isso são assuntos particulares, que interessam somente a mim! – Angelina falou calmamente fazendo com que Hermione corasse.

- Sempre o SANTO POTTER! – disse uma voz irônica – O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI POTTER? Já quer matar mais alguém? – disse Draco avançando em direção aos três.

- Eu que pergunto o que faz aqui MALFOY, já não chega o que seu pai fez! Veio acabar o serviço! – retrucou Harry sem Ter noção do que estava falando.

Draco o olhou surpreso, será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Mas antes mesmo de poder dizer algo Angelina interviu severamente.

- Parem com isso vocês dois, não quero discussão em meus aposentos, muito menos vocês dois deveriam brigar já que...

Mas nesse momento Harry e Draco já tinham se engalfinhado e rolavam no chão entre os três que olhavam perplexos para a cena.

- Locomodo Mortis! – nesse instante Angelina fez com que os meninos parassem de brigar, paralisando as pernas dos dois. – O que é isso que esta acontecendo com vocês – dizia enquanto puxava Draco para um lado e Rony e Mione seguravam Harry do outro. – Finitem Incantatem!

- Ele não tem direito de estar aqui! – gritava Draco – Potter sempre quer todos pra ele, isso não é justo m...

- Para ! – disse bruscamente para o loiro e virando-se para Harry que continuava sendo agarrado por Rony e Mione – Acho que nossa conversa termina aqui, vejo vocês no Jantar e Feliz Natal pra vocês, podem ir. – virou-se novamente em direção a Draco. – E quanto a você garotinho temos que Ter uma conversa!

Harry saiu sendo arrastado pelos amigos, ninguém entendia a súbita raiva que havia feito com que Harry pulasse em Draco daquela forma, será que realmente ele estava com ciúmes da professora...

- Draco o que deu em você? - Disse olhando para o garoto enquanto tapava a gaiola que havia caido na confusão – Espero que Wilfred não tenha se machucado!

- Eu odeio o POTTER e sua vida perfeita, eu odeio o queridinho POTTER! – esbravejava o loiro andando em círculos.

- Para com isso agora ou eu vou Ter que te dar umas palmadas, que faltou teu pai Ter dado!

Draco parou de repente olhando interrogatoriamente para sua mãe e a viu sorrindo.

- Ele não te deu as palmadas necessárias e agora você esta igualzinho a ele!

- Então tu gostas cada vez mais de mim por isso! – disse o garoto maliciosamente sorrindo.

- Vem aqui! – disse abrindo os braços – Eu nunca deixei de te amar querido, mas agora temos que conversar...tenho duas coisas para te pedir – Draco olhou-a atentamente – A primeira é que ninguém, ninguém Draco, pode saber que sou sua mãe, poderia coloca-lo em risco. – O garoto assentiu meio contrariado – Já a Segunda...é que você nunca mais brigue com o Harry, nunca mais mesmo.

Draco olhou-a incrédulo do seu pedido e disse cinicamente:

- Isso eu já não posso prometer...


	12. Brigas de Namorados

Capítulo Doze

Brigas de Namorados

- Bem as coisas não saíram bem como nós prevíamos não é? – disse Mione fingindo não dar importância para a briga.

- Também você tinha que perguntar sobre o relacionamento dela com Snape! – disse Rony desdenhoso

- Pelo menos agora Rony a gente sabe de qual casa ela era, já é alguma indicação de por onde procurar sobre Angelina Wolf!

O dois começaram uma discussão que como Harry sabia não levaria a nada, por isso subiu para seu quarto antes que os amigos se dessem conta da figura dele, tinha que pensar sobre o papel ridículo que tinha feito minutos atrás no quarto da professora, absorto em seus pensamentos resolveu que naquele dia não sairia mais do quarto.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o incidente com Potter na presença de Angelina, e nessas duas semanas Draco se preocupou mais em destruir as cartas que recebia de casa todas as manhãs pelo correio coruja. Não tinha aberto nenhuma, não tinha a menor vontade de ver aquela letra muito bem escrita que estaria cheia de mentiras, não queria saber mais de seu pai e nem de Narcisa, afinal ela nunca foi mãe mesmo, não ia fazer a mínima falta. Enquanto isso estava passando os melhores momentos da sua vida junto com a pessoa que mais amava, até havia deixado Ginny um pouco de lado, mas a oportunidade de Ter todo o carinho que tinham lhe tirado na infância falava mais alto, claro que não podia contar para ninguém sobre sua mãe mas isso não importava, a única coisa com que Draco precisava se preocupar era de ela não saber das cartas de Lucius, nada mais.

Hermione estava notando que pouco a pouco Ginny ficava mais pálida do que o comum, mas como a menina não era muito de falar, resolveu que teria que perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo.

- É o Draco, ele anda muito estranho, nunca tem tempo pra mim... sem falar que vive atras da professora Angelina, eu acho que ele não gosta mais de mim.

Não era surpresa pra ninguém que Malfoy andava muito grudado com a professora, mas não podia imaginar que estava deixando a namorada de lado, será que ele estava apaixonado pela professora, pensava Hermione, isso explicaria a briga dele com Harry, mas isso era improvável, ela era mais velha que ele.

- Harry, o que há com você? – disse Rony

- Hã? ...desculpe Rony estava distraído.

- Eu sei o que te incomoda – disse Mione – é ciúme!

- O que? – disse Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo

- É por causa do Malfoy, ele tem passado muito tempo com Angelina, não é?

Harry sentiu sua face corar, não podia admitir mas ultimamente tinha feito o possível para se aproximar da professora, descobrir o que ela sabia e não havia contado sobre sua família, mas sempre Draco Malfoy estava por perto, era nos corredores, no final da aula, na saída do refeitório, será que era ciúme, porque a presença dela parecia ser tão necessária na vida de Harry?

- Não! Você esta enganada, é que eu sinto que a professora sabe mais sobre minha vida do que disse. – e cortou o assunto – Bem esta no horário da nossa aula, vamos? – disse levantando-se rapidamente.

O dia passara voando e lá estava novamente Draco recebendo mais uma coruja, agora as coisas haviam se intensificado e para completar vinha uma Virgínia Wesley furiosa em sua direção.

- Draco a gente tem que conversar!

- Oi pra você também Ginny! – disse ironicamente

- O que há com você, ultimamente a gente nem se encontra, você esta sempre apressado atras da Professora Angelina, o que há Draco responda!

- Olha Ginny eu ando com um monte de problemas em casa, desculpe se não tenho tempo pra você, ta tudo muito confuso.

- Confuso, eu vou te dizer o que ta confuso...ACABOU Draco Malfoy, cansei, fica com tua professorinha ! – e saiu chorando sem dar tempo para o loiro se defender, mas o que dizer se não poderia falar a verdade, talvez assim fosse melhor, uma preocupação a menos, pensava enquanto seu coração dizia ao contrario.

- Levei um fora!

- Como meu filho?

- A Ginny me deu um fora, ela disse que eu não tenho tempo pra ela, acho que ela esta com ciúmes de você?

- De mim? – disse Angelina sorrindo – Sua namorada nem sabe que esta perdendo para a sogra!

As aulas haviam terminado e ele tinha novamente sido o último a sair da sala, sentira uma enorme vontade de contar aquilo para sua mãe, talvez ela pudesse ajuda-lo naquele momento, quem sabe só desabafar.

- Deixa que vou falar com ela, tenho aula com o quarto ano da Grifinória daqui a pouco, eu resolvo isso, agora vai antes que alguém sinta sua falta.

Assim que Draco saiu os alunos da Grifinória estavam chegando e Ginny pode vê-lo sair da sala apressadamente, sentia cada vez mais raiva da professora que estava roubando-o dela. Sentou na última cadeira vazia da sala, não podia nem escutar a professora que sua raiva crescia, estava tão distraída que nem se deu conta que a aula tinha acabado.

- Bem Srta Wesley, acho que temos que conversar! – levantou os olhos dando de cara com o olhar penetrante da professora. – Classe podem ir, quero a tarefa de casa pronta amanhã a tarde e quanto a Srta – disse fitando Ginny – venha até meus aposentos.

Ginevra levantou-se arrastando sua mochila pelo chão, olhou pedindo socorro para as colegas mas nada poderia ser feito, tinha que encarar a professora de qualquer forma.

- Bem Srta Wesley – disse fechando a porta atras de si – Porque a Srta brigou com seu namorado?

O que, ela não acreditava no que a professora estava falando, quem dava o direito dela se intrometer na vida dela.

- Eu sei – continuou a professora como se adivinhasse o que ela estava pensando – que não posso me meter na vida de vocês, mas – olhou para Ginny – tenho todo o direito de interferir quando diz respeito a Draco!

Draco, ela chamou ele de Draco.

- Professora ...eu -

- Angelina por favor!

- Eu briguei porque ele não gosta mais de mim. – e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Ginny – disse se aproximando da garota – Draco a ama muito... eu sei que ele não tem tido tempo ultimamente e você esta com ciúmes de mim mas – fitou a garota dentro dos olhos – ele é apaixonado por você, ele me disse, confie em mim.

- Mas você e ele!

- Não tem nada entre nós dois, ele é como um filho pra mim, aproveita que ele te ama e vai ser feliz, tem um pouquinho de paciência com ele tá?

Ginny acentiu com a cabeça sem poder conter agora lágrimas de felicidade.

- Vai, agora vai atras dele e se eu fosse você enchia aquele loiro ma-ra-vi-lho-so de beijos.

- Obrigada! – disse a menina abraçando a professora mandando toda a raiva para o espaço, e saiu correndo atras do namorado.

Draco estava indo em direção ao salão principal quando foi enlaçado pelo pescoço por uma ruiva apaixonada que quase o derrubou no corredor, sem dar importância para os alunos que passavam agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou-a carinhosamente pensando " Obrigado mãe!"


	13. Descobertas

Capítulo Treze

Descobertas

Passara-se quase um mês e as coisas estavam indo bem em Hogwarts, Harry e Cho pareciam que estavam se acertando finalmente, ele nem estava mais dando tanta bola para a dúvidas que tinha quanto a professora, Rony e Hermione ainda brigavam mas não com tanta freqüência e Ginny parecia Ter se acertado novamente com Draco. As únicas coisas estranhas que se notava era a freqüência com que Draco ultimamente recebia o correio coruja e como ele nunca lia as cartas, bem sem falar em Mione que começou a passar mais tempo que o normal na biblioteca, mas isso já era comum.

Uma tarde de Sábado quando estavam terminando seus deveres na biblioteca ouviram Hermione dar um grito seco atras de uma prateleira.

- O que houve Mione? – disseram Rony e Harry enquanto ela se aproximava da mesa onde estavam.

- Olha Harry o que vou te mostrar talvez te deixe brabo, me promete que vai se controlar?

- O que é Hermione! – disse com certa desconfiança

- Bem, desde que fiquei sabendo que a professora Angelina era aluna da Grifinória comecei a procurar nos antigos livros de formatura se encontrava alguma coisa sobre ela...mas não achei nada no ano de formatura de seus pais - olhou para os dois garotos que a fitavam profundamente – Então comecei a procurar nos anos anteriores e posteriores e não achei nada sobre Angelina Wolf, mas achei o nome de Julius Wolf da Grifinória!

- Tá e daí? – disse Rony pensativo

- Bem...daí que eu achei estranho e resolvi procurar pelo nome e então achei, ela estudava um ano depois de seus pais, e...

- E? – Harry inquiriu

- Acho melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos...

Colocou um livro antigo nas mãos de Harry, e seguiu-se um enorme silêncio.

Entre Ana Clier e Axel Mercur ele há viu, estava ali a mesma garota das fotos com sua mãe sorria com um que de tristeza para ele, Harry teve que ler e reler varias vezes o nome que havia sob a fotografia, não conseguia acreditar, aquilo deveria estar errado, não podia ser verdade. Harry começou a perder a cor gradativamente, Rony olhava apavorado para o amigo sem intender nada e Hermione continuava com uma feição confusa esperando a reação de Harry. Reação esta que veio de uma forma eruptiva, de branco apavorado para o vermelho de raiva em segundos. Harry jogou o livro na mesa e levantou-se com fúria.

- Harry onde você vai? Calma! Deve ter alguma explicação! – gritava Mione correndo atras dele.

Rony então levantou o livro do chão e pode entender o que havia deixado o amigo tão furioso, abaixo da foto da garota de cabelos negros via-se escrito em dourado: "**Angelina Potter**".

Harry desceu as escadas em direção a sala de DCAT pulando os degraus para chegar mais rápido, ele não conseguia pensar direito, não podia ser verdade, ela era uma POTTER, como ele, como seu pai, não era justo, passara 15 anos da sua vida pensando que não tinha ninguém, e ela estava lá o tempo todo, as coisas corriam em sua cabeça, agora tudo fazia sentido, o carinho que sentia por ela, Ter sido salvo de Voldemort por ela, claro agora fazia sentido, mas se esconder dele não era justo, não era justo.

Pisava com raiva em direção aos aposentos dela a ponto de esbarrar em Gina que vinha no sentido contrário e quase passar por cima da menina.

- Harry! – Gina ficou olhando sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto arrumava suas coisas que haviam caído no chão viu passar uma Hermione desesperada e um Rony branco correndo atras de Harry, mas quando ia abrir a boca pra falar com eles já era tarde estavam fora do seu alcance. Então seguiu seu caminho tranqüilamente.

Harry entrou desesperado nos aposentos da professora, mas não havia ninguém lá, virou em seus calcanhares e deu de cara com os amigos que estavam atras dele.

- Calma Harry – dizia Mione – deve haver uma explicação plausível pra isso!

- Claro que deve ser muito boa por que ela não contou pro Harry, ainda mais passa a maior parte do tempo com o Malfoy.

- Cala boca Rony, quer piorar as coisas – disse Mione gritando com o Ruivo.

Mas Harry nem escutava os amigos ele queria era encontrar Angelina, se sentia como um caçador atras de sua caça, ela não poderia escapar dele, tinha que dar uma boa explicação para ele; agora ele sabia porque ela conhecia tanto seus pais, as fotos do álbum,...o álbum, claro foi ela e não Sirius. Nesse momento ele lembrou das palavras de Sirius em sua carta: Um dia você vai entender Harry! – Muita gente se intrometeu neste assunto! Aquelas palavras começaram a ecoar na cabeça dele e parou no meio do corredor, estático, deixando Mione e Rony apavorados.

- Harry...por favor...- dizia Hermione chorosa - ...alguém deve saber o que aconteceu... – olhava para Rony como que pedindo socorro

- É...- disse ele - ... as pessoas aqui conhecem ela, afinal foi aluna em Hogwart...- Rony não pode terminar a frase pois Harry olhou para ele com os olhos esbugalhados e começou a gritar com todas as forças.

- ENTÃO É ISSO, TODOS SABEM MENOS O BOBO DO POTTER, ELE NÃO PRESCISA SABER QUE TEM UM PARENTE BRUXO – enfatizou a última palavra – ELE NÃO MERECE SABER, TODOS MENTIRAM PRA MIM, DA PRA ENTENDER, TODOS !

- Então Potter, você admite que é um bobo! – uma voz arrastada e debochada falava de um canto do corredor – Não pude deixar de ver essa cena, o grande Potter foi passado pra trás, meus parabéns para o felizardo que fez o Deus Potter de bobo – falou aquelas palavras batendo palmas.

- CALA A BOCA MALFOY, OU EU FAÇO VOCÊ ENGOLIR ESSA SUA LINGUA DE COBRA! – gritou Harry com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Ai que medo Potter! – disse o loiro debochadamente – Mas não vou brigar com você, eu fiz uma promessa e prometi que ia cumpri-la, então tchauzinho! – disse virando-se e saiu com um ar vitorioso, afinal tinha prometido a sua mãe que não brigaria com Potter e pelo estado que ele se encontrava isso já bastava para Draco.

Harry olhava o nada com seus olhos em fúria, Hermione e Rony tinham a impressão que se ele pudesse, poderia matar Angelina se a encontrasse. Mione começou a olhar para o garoto pensando o quanto ele estava tomado pelo mal naquele momento, será que poderia ser de família, a final tinha uma parente próxima das artes das trevas.

De repente Harry começou a se mover rapidamente em direção ao salão principal, já era hora do jantar, e ele sabia que encontraria os professores lá não se dava muita conta do que fazia mas ao entrar no salão, empurrou a porta com tanta força que esta deu um estrondo ao colidir com a parede, todos olharam assustados para onde vinha o barulho e presenciaram Harry bufando de raiva. O menino se dirigiu em direção a mesa dos professores gritando para Dumbledore que se encontrava calmamente sentado entre McGonagall e Hagrid.

- VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM!

Rony e Hermione ficaram parados a porta do salão, não sabiam o que fazer, Harry parecia possuído, totalmente descontrolado, todo o salão principal olhava pra ele e o silencio era assustador.

- VOCÊ MENTIU, TODOS MENTIRAM, PORQUE NÃO ME CONTAR QUE MINHA VIDA PODERIA TER SIDO DIFERENTE!

Dumbledore levantou calmamente de sua cadeira, olhando Harry através de seus óculos de meia lua e olhando para a professora McGonagall disse:

- Esta na hora dele saber a verdade! – e olhando para Harry – Venha comigo, acho que temos muito que conversar! E vocês dois podem vir também. – Virou e disse algo para Hagrid - e saiu em direção a porta atras da mesa dos professores seguido de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no escritório de Dumbledore onde via-se Fawkes dormindo tranqüilamente em seu poleiro ao lado da mesa do diretor.

- Sentem-se – e nesse momento apareceu três cadeiras atras deles. – Acho que nossa conversa será longa Harry. O que lhe incomoda tanto a ponto de gritar em frente a um salão principal lotado de alunos?

Harry olhou para o professor com uma raiva contida, ele ainda tinha coragem de perguntar o que estava acontecendo?

- O Senhor – tentou manter a calma – mentiu para mim, não foi capaz de contar que eu tinha uma parente... – falou engolindo a raiva pensando seriamente que na verdade a raiva era dela e não do professor - ...como foi possível ela não vir falar comigo?

- Sim Harry, primeiramente Angelina é sua tia, irmã de Tiago Potter! – professor olhou calmamente para o menino através de seus óculos de meia lua – e sim ela queria Ter contado para você isso, até tentou uma vez não lembra, só que achamos melhor que continuasse em segredo.

Harry lembrou da conversa que tivera com ela perto do Lago no dia da festa e que como Hagrid fez o possível para retira-la de lá deixando-o cheio de perguntas sem respostas.

- Acho que vocês ficarão mais esclarecidos se usar-mos isso!

Harry pode ver a penseira de Dumbledore sobre a mesa, já havia a utilizado quando presenciou o julgamento de Bartô Crouch e de Belatrix Lestrange no ano anterior, sabia que lá continha as lembranças de Dumbledore.

- Os três estão prontos para fazer uma pequena viagem? – perguntou o professor olhando-os – Fiquem aqui junto a mim – Dumbledore tocou o líquido prateado da penseira com sua varinha e de repente todos foram como que sugados para dentro dela.

Harry pode ver uma menina de longos cabelos negros chorando frente a mesa de Dumbledore, ela estava de costas para eles mas Harry pode ver que era Angelina, seu pai estava próximo gritava com raiva com ela que não parava de chorar.

- Calma Tiago – era Dumbledore que falava agora, Harry, Rony e Mione olhavam a tudo como se viam um filme – Eu já falei com seus pais, ela esta bem.

- Mas professor ela é uma menina ainda, é muito cedo para se casar!

- Eu quero casar com Julius – dizia Angelina chorando pois seu irmão não parecia nada feliz quanto aquilo.

Logo eles foram puxados para outro momento das lembranças de Dumbledore, era a formatura de Angelina e ela dançava com o professor animadamente.

- Esta muito feliz menina agora que vais ser uma grande medi-bruxa.

- Agradeço muito ao senhor professor, sempre será um grande mentor para mim – e deu um beijo na bochecha de Dumbledore – O senhor é como um grande pai.

- Pois saiba que poderá sempre contar comigo, nos momentos mais diferentes possíveis.

E continuaram valsando pelo salão, Rony olhou em volta e chamou a atenção de Harry para uma mesa onde podia-se ver Tiago e Líliam sentados juntamente com um rapaz , que Hermione reconheceu como a foto de Julius Wolf e na mesa ao lado um casal de idade que Harry reconheceu sendo seus avós que tinha visto no espelho de Ojesed durante o primeiro ano.

Agora os três estavam em um cemitério, Dumbledore estava ao lado de Minerva McGonagall que chorava copiosamente, dando a volta pode ver duas lápides e em uma estava escrito " _Angelina Wolf"_. Os três amigos se olharam, as coisas estavam ficando complicadas, como poderia estar o nome da professora escrito naquela lápide.

- Alvo não acredito que ela morreu assim, sem ao menos poder se proteger. E o irmão ainda conseguiu lutar, mas e agora o que faremos com o pequeno Harry?

- Calma Minerva, nós levaremos Harry para viver com sua outra tia, lembra que Líliam tinha uma irmã trouxa.

- Sim! – disse Minerva com a voz soluçante – Acho que é Petúnia o nome dela, mas Alvo, lembra que ela nunca gostou da irmã, como ela poderá aceitar o Harry?

- Eu já dei um jeito nisso, pode ficar tranqüila.

Os três foram tragados novamente para um momento onde Dumbledore recebia uma correspondência via correio coruja e saiu apressadamente para Londres. Viram-se entrando no Caldeirão Furado, o professor subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto 15. Angelina abriu calmamente a porta sem conter um largo sorriso de felicidade e abraçando o professor, este olhava para ela como se não acreditasse nos seus olhos.

- Eu quase não acreditei quando recebi sua carta – dizia o professor enquanto entrava no quarto – mas como, você foi dada como morta a treze anos atras e agora aparece aqui do nada.

Angelina sentou na beira da cama ao lado de Dumbledore e pegando suas mãos disse:

- Não sei bem o que aconteceu, só sei que acordei em um Hospital Psiquiátrico Trouxa a algumas semanas atras, consegui descobrir que estava lá a treze anos, ninguém sabia meu nome, não tinha nenhum registro sobre minha pessoa e a única pessoa que me ocorreu para encontrar foi o Senhor, até agora não sei ao certo o que houve, só lembro de gritos, latidos, dor, escuro.

Então viram Dumbledore explicar para Angelina tudo o que aconteceu na casa dela e que naquele dia havia sido dada como morta no mundo bruxo, logo ela e Dumbledore estava no Ministério da Magia vendo informações acerca do dia em que Voldemort havia eliminado sua família e todos os Potters. A seguir Harry e os outros se viram dentro do escritório do Diretor onde ele agora escrevia uma carta convidando Angelina para ser a nova professora de DCAT, colocara na carta que assim ela poderia ficar próxima de seu sobrinho.

- Porque Alvo não posso contar para Harry, é tão difícil olha-lo e não poder dar um grande abraço nele, ele é a cara de Tiago sem falar do gênio de meu irmão.

- Não seria prudente Angelina, ele não entenderia o que aconteceu, vamos dar um tempo para ele se acostumar com você, quem sabe ele comece a gostar da sua nova professora? Daí as coisas podem ficar mais fáceis!

Com essas palavras ainda ecoando em sua mente Harry se viu novamente na sala de Dumbledore só que fora da penseira, a raiva que sentira no início agora não estava mais lá, presenciando o acontecido através das lembranças do diretor pode ver o quanto estava enganado, claro que havia uma grande explicação para tudo, afinal não tinha sido abandonado pela tia mas sim foram as circunstancias que o privaram do convívio dela, mas certamente culpa de Voldemort. Mas muitas coisas ainda estavam sem explicação e ele gostaria muito de telas.

- Claro Harry – disse Rony – Você queria que ela chegasse e dissesse Harry sou sua tia estive desaparecida durante todo esse tempo mas agora estou aqui do teu lado.

Harry levantou a cabeça para Dumbledore interrogativamente pronto para perguntar mais alguma coisa e notou que o diretor olhava para a porta do escritório.

- Acho que suas dúvidas devem ser esclarecidas por outra pessoa! – disse Alvo.

Harry ao se virar encontrou um par de olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas.


	14. Reencontros em Família

Capítulo Quatorze

Reencontros em Família

Angelina entrou no escritório acompanhada de Snape, este olhava friamente para os três garotos que se encontravam sentados em frente a Dumbledore.

- Bem, acho que a conversa só interessa ao senhor Potter – disse Snape olhando para Rony e Hermione quase colocando os dois para fora.

- Sim Severo, neste caso você tem razão, vamos Sr Weasley e Srta Granger, Harry tem muito que conversar com Angelina e cabe apenas a eles esta conversa.

- Gostaria que eu ficasse? – disse Snape encarando os olhos cheios de apreensão de Angelina.

- Obrigada Severo, mas esta conversa tem que ser apenas entre nós dois.

A porta da sala fechou-se atras de Dumbledore e o silêncio reinou por um instante, o único ruído vinha dos quadros dos antigos professores que fingiam estar dormindo enquanto prestavam bastante atenção na conversa que iria iniciar.

- Fazia muito tempo que não notava o quanto esta sala é acolhedora – disse Angelina caminhando entre as várias mesas que ficavam espalhadas pelo escritório cheia de aparelhos de Astronomia, que eram a paixão de Dumbledore. – A última vez que estive aqui tão apreensiva foi...

- No dia que meu pai soube que você iria casar? – completou Harry.

Angelina virou-se para Harry e sorriu.

- Sim, foi neste dia, como soubeste disso...já sei, foi Alvo e sua penseira não foi?

- Sim...ele me mostrou algumas de suas lembranças e...

- E.?

- Eu sei que os comensais e Voldemort acabaram com sua família e tentaram acabar com você, que ficaste 13 anos sem memória, mas não sabe como chegou lá e de repente ficou boa.

- Vou te contar então o que aconteceu, eu era medi-bruxa, trabalhava no Hospital St Mungo's, um dia quando cheguei em casa fui atacada por Voldemort, foi tudo muito rápido, nem soube que meu marido e meu filho já estavam mortos e que Tiago e Líliam seriam os próximos. – fez uma pausa olhando para o menino - depois soube que ele havia lançado um Avada Kedrava em mim e que só não morri em consequencia de um feitiço de proteção que nem eu mesmo sabia que havia no local em que eu estava. Minha sorte foi que Voldemort nem se deu ao trabalho de confirmar se eu havia morrido então alguém me tirou de lá.

Harry olhou para a tia, ela devia estar falando de Lucius pois lembrava das palavras do bruxo quando ele disse que não poderia perde-la de novo e da atitude dele se postando em frente a Voldemort para salva-la.

- Acordei no ano passado sem explicação alguma lembrando apenas do dia em que tinha sido atacada, Alvo depois me contou que minha memória retornou no mesmo dia em que você enfrentou Voldemort e suas varinhas duelaram, ocorrendo o Priori Incantatem, ou seja houve a reversão do feitiço.

Então sua tia voltou porque ele tinha enfrentado Voldemort, pelo menos alguma coisa boa tinha ocorrido daquele confronto, tinha sua tia de volta. Agora ele via a professora com mais atenção, realmente ela era muito parecida com seu pai, os olhos eram verdes como o dele mas seus cabelos eram negros como seu pai.

- Então tive através de Alvo a pior notícia que poderia Ter, minha família havia sido dizimada, eu era dada como morta e para o ministério meu sumiço ainda era um grande mistério que me tornava uma suspeita de Ter ajudado Voldemort. Mas havia uma maravilhosa noticia, você tinha sobrevivido, então Alvo me convidou para lecionar DCAT e era a única forma de ficar junto de você mas com uma condição, não poderia lhe contar nada.

- Mas porque? Eu teria ficado feliz de saber que tinha uma tia!

- Teria? Pensei que meu único sobrinho havia ficado feliz, mas vejo que como seu pai a raiva sempre fala mais alto não é Harry!

O menino lembrou o que havia presenciado na penseira, realmente estava tendo uma atitude muito parecida com a de seu pai. Olhou para a tia que agora estava em pé de costas para ele olhando para Fawkes, que recebia o carinho em sua cabeça com grande alegria, parece que eram grandes amigas. Realmente ela havia mexido com ele, sentia uma grande atração pela professora e agora sabia que aquele carinho todo era por ela ser sua tia, Ter seu sangue e agora sabia que seu coração se encheria cada vez mais de sentimentos por ela, que ela havia dado a sua vida para salva-lo de Voldemort naquele dia no campo de Quadribol, pois mostrara que ele realmente era muito importante.

- Tia...- disse Harry fazendo com que Angelina se virasse rapidamente para olhar para ele - ...acho que temos muito tempo daqui pra frente para nos conhecermos.

O rosto de Angelina se iluminou, então finalmente poderia chama-lo de sobrinho e abraça-lo como tinha querido desde que o viu na Plataforma 9 ½. Num impulso foi em direção ao menino e enlaçou-o em um abraço bem apertado. De inicio Harry ficou um pouco atônito mas depois aproveitou aquele contato que tinha esperado por tanto tempo, quantas vezes tinha vontade daquele contato, a vergonha que teve quando Malfoy foi ao encontro dela na enfermaria. Malfoy, de repente sentiu um certo ciúme do que Malfoy estava tão grudado em sua tia.

- Angelina... – Ela o olhou com uma expressão de desgosto - ...tia...

- Sim querido! – falou olhando-o carinhosamente.

- Eu gostaria de saber o porque você e Snape...sabe...vocês andam por ai juntos... e ...

- Bem Harry, quando eu estudava aqui em Hogwarts nós fomos grandes amigos, claro que seu pai achava aquilo horrorosa já que ele nunca gostou de Severo, até ele era um pouco bruto demais com ele, Tiago e Sirius sempre implicavam quando não tinham nada para fazer, ele encheu tanto minha paciência que acabei começando a encontrar Severo sem eles saberem.

Harry fez uma careta, não entendia como a tia poderia ser amiga de Snape mas nesse momento lembrou de Lucius Malfoy. Mas ela continuou:

- Sabe seu pai tinha um grupo de amigos muito unidos, e eu era um ano mais nova, então acabava ficando muito sozinha.

- Mas e quanto a Lúcios Malfoy?

Ela olhou-o com os olhos arregalados.

- Como você sabe sobre Lúcios?

- Eu estava na enfermaria quando ele esteve lá no dia que lhe deu o antídoto. – Harry notou que começou a corar, estava se entregando pois tinha passado a noite na enfermaria aos pés da cama da professora.

- Já sei, a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai não foi?- ele acentiu com a cabeça - Lúcios foi monitor da Sonserina e eu era péssima em poções, então tive que Ter reforço e quem foi designado para me ensinar foi Lucius, no início foi um horror, seu pai e Sirius queriam mata-lo mas Lupin sempre dava um jeito de contornar a situação, por isso ficamos amigos.

Amigos! Pensou Harry com um sorriso malicioso, tudo bem não ia deixar sua tia sem graça.

- Bem querido acho que já conversamos demais por hoje não? – olhou carinhosamente para ele – E além do mais, estou morrendo de fome e um pouco cansada, você não?

- Sim – Harry pela primeira vez estava se dando conta que tinha alguém muito especial na sua frente – Vamos jantar Sra Potter? Eu tenho um grande amigo na cozinha que vai nos arrumar um grande lanche esta noite. – E ofereceu o braço para a tia.

- Mas é claro que adoraria jantar com o Sr Potter, ou quem sabe Ter a honra de jantar com o famoso menino que sobreviveu.

Ele olhou para a tia e fez um muxoxo, depois abriu um largo sorriso e saíram os dois da sala do diretor.


	15. Doces Momentos

Capítulo Quinze

Doces momentos

Ao descerem a escada da sala de Alvo Dumbledore, Harry e Angelina encontraram uma turma os esperando. O diretor olhava com um largo sorriso, enquanto que Rony e Hermione entre olhavam-se loucos de curiosidade para saber as notícias, Snape estava a um canto do corredor pensativo e foi o primeiro a se dirigir a eles.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim – disse Angelina olhando para Harry que naquele momento estava de mãos dadas com a tia – Se nos derem licença – falou virando-se para Dumbledore – vou jantar com meu sobrinho!

Dumbledore deu uma gargalhada.

- Eu sabia que apesar de tudo esse menino tinha juízo!

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam desapontados pois foram impedidos por Snape de irem junto com Harry, enquanto o amigo saia conversando animadamente com a professora foram quase arrastados para a torre da Grifinória.

O tempo passou tão rápido que nem Harry nem Angelina se deram conta, parecia que as horas que passaram juntos sentados em uma mesa na cozinha do castelo tinham apenas sido alguns minutos. Dobby se esmerava em agradá-los, ainda mais depois de saber que Angelina era tia de Harry.

- Como estou feliz por Harry Potter, eu já conhecia a mestre Angelina e Dobby já gostava muito dela, sempre foi muito educada com Dobby – dizia o elfo doméstico enquanto servia mais um pedaço de torta de chocolate para eles. – Agora Dobby gosta muito mais da mestra pois ela faz Harry Potter feliz!

Angelina ouvia o sobrinho atentamente enquanto ele e Dobby contavam todas as adversidades que havia passado na Câmara Secreta, como havia libertado Dobby da família Malfoy, sobre a fuga de Sirius de Askaban e também sobre o torneio do ano anterior onde ocorreu a reversão do feitiço que há havia acordado.

Angelina ficou muito curiosa para perguntar a Dobby como era as coisas com Draco na Mansão Malfoy e sobre os seus antigos mestres mas achou melhor deixar para outra oportunidade. Já passava das duas horas da manhã mas não estavam preocupados pois pela manhã seria Domingo e teriam o dia todo para descansar. Harry tinha o sorriso livre de seu pai e o brilho nos olhos de sua mãe, agora ela poderia falar sobre o irmão e sua família e ele sabia disso, aos poucos foi perguntando tudo que podia sobre eles e o que mais lhe comoveu foram as palavras dela sobre seus pais.

- Você era tudo para eles Harry, os momentos mais alegres foram com você, Tiago sempre soube que as coisas seriam difíceis por causa de Voldemort mas nunca deixou que a alegria deixasse de imperar em sua casa. Eu estava lá quando Sirius te batizou, você era um bebê lindíssimo, mas não tive muito como conviver com vocês, estava sempre trabalhando e como você viu na penseira, seu pai nunca ficou muito feliz com meu casamento. Mas eu nunca deixei de amar meu irmão e nem você apesar da distância.

Quando deram-se conta os primeiros raios de sol entravam pelas janelas da cozinha, os elfos domésticos já estavam começando a preparar o café da manhã e eles acharam por certo se recolherem, a conversa tinha sido bem produtiva e Harry também via que os acontecimentos desde o início do ano letivo não haviam deixado sua tia se recuperar totalmente, ela lhe parecia cada vez mais cansada, não era bom abusar e agora, pensava, eles teriam muito tempo para recuperar esses 13 anos separados. Acompanhou-a até seus aposentos e depois correu até a torre da Grifinória, estava muito excitado para conseguir dormir. Passando pelo quadro da mulher gorda Harry pode ver Rony e Hermione dormindo amontoados no sofá próximo a lareira, provavelmente ficaram esperando ele voltar, foi até o sofá e acordou os dois com sacudidelas.

- Harry...- disse Rony coçando os olhos enquanto Hermione quase caia do sofá se espreguiçando, ainda estavam com seus uniformes só que um tanto amassados - ...o que houve...que horas são?

- Hora do café da manhã – disse Harry enquanto pegava a varinha e fazia um feitiço para desamassar as vestes dos amigos.

- O que, não me diz que eu dormi aqui? – dizia Mione espantada

- Sim, aqui e abraçada com o Rony! – disse rindo

A menina olhou para Rony que estava com uma cara de bobo enquanto ela mesma ficava o mais vermelha possível, neste instante a torre começou a dar sinal de vida e alguns alunos estavam descendo para o café da manhã.

- Tenho muitas coisas para contar pra vocês depois do café – disse Harry puxando os dois amigos para fora da torre em direção ao salão principal.

Angelina havia entrado em seus aposentos, pela primeira vez admitia que sentia-se cansada, as coisas estavam acontecendo muito rápido em sua vida desde que havia recuperado a memória, as notícias recebidas, o encontro com Voldemort, a maldição que este há havia lançado sua melhora, Draco e agora Harry. Na verdade tinha que admitir que não tinha se recuperado totalmente, as vezes sua mente ainda se achava cansada e muitas outras quase desmaiara pelo castelo, não falara com ninguém sobre aquilo, não queria preocupa-los afinal de conta ela sabia se cuidar. Ao olhar melhor para a cama encontrou alguém dormindo sobre a colcha, era tudo que Angelina precisava agora, alguém que pudesse faze-la sentir-se protegida e isso ele sempre havia feito. Chegou devagar até a cama para não acordá-lo, provavelmente havia a esperado para saber como tinha sido seu encontro com Harry, deitou sem fazer muito barulho e aninhou-se em seus braços, agora sim poderia dormir sem pensar em mais nada.

Snape acordou ao sentir alguém puxando sua mão, não fez menção de se mover pois viu que era ela que tinha se ajeitado em seus braços, por mero instinto trouxe-a para mais perto de si, pois sabia que aquilo a faria bem e assim ficou quieto esperando até ela adormecer.

Draco tinha ficado imaginando o porque do chilique que Potter havia tido na noite anterior e qual haveria de Ter sido o teor da conversa dele, do Weasley e da sangue-ruim com Dumbledore. Pensando nisso foi tomar seu café da manhã na mesa da Sonserina sem se importar com os cochichos sobre os acontecimentos anteriores, estava comendo seus cereais matinais quando uma carta negra caiu sobre seu prato, o menino pegou a carta e colocou dentro do copo, com a varinha fez com que esta se incendiasse, mal isso aconteceu caiu outra carta só que agora vermelha brilhante, para seu espanto Draco Malfoy estava recebendo um berrador. O garoto pegou o envelope e jogou para o lado perto de Goyle que saboreava uma fatia de torta de chocolate, de repente sem mais aviso, o envelope explodiu lançando torta para todos os lados na mesa da Sonserina. Definitivamente Draco deveria Ter aberto aquele envelope.

Desceu as escadas que levava aos aposentos de sua mãe tentando tirar pedaços de torta que haviam grudado em seu cabelo, não sabia mais o que fazer, estava cada vez mais difícil ignorar a correspondência de seu pai, talvez ela poderia fazer algo, falar com ele quem sabe, as coisas estavam ficando definitivamente muito complicadas. Encontrou a porta entre aberta, estava tudo na penumbra, caminhou em direção a cama de dossel que agora estava com as cortinas fechadas, sua mãe devia estar dormindo ainda, chegou mais perto e puxou a cortina para o lado e qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu Angelina dormindo ainda vestida com as roupas do dia anterior abraçada em um grande vulto negro.

Draco piscou os olhos para enxergar melhor e viu-a se mexer, ao lado estava a capa negra de sua mãe amontoada como um grande travesseiro ao seu lado, o menino deu um suspiro de alívio, por um minuto tinha pensado que havia alguém ali com ela mas ainda bem que estava enganado senão esse alguém conheceria a fúria de Draco Malfoy. Sentou-se ao lado acariciando os cabelos rebeldes da mãe, ela parecia mais pálida do que o normal, suas mãos estavam tão brancas que as veias estavam aparentes, estava fria, o que fez com que um arrepio de medo percorresse sua espinha, será que ela estava doente novamente, não, não poderia preocupar a mãe com seus problemas, já era bem grandinho para resolve-los sozinho, afinal de conta fazia quinze anos que se virava sem precisar de ninguém, pois nem Lúcios e muito menos Narcisa os acolhiam quando precisava. Não, estava decidido iria deixa-la dormir, não a preocuparia mais do que o necessário.

- Draco...é você? Fica aqui comigo!

Viu os olhos da mãe entreabertos, enquanto ela se acomodava para mais perto da onde ele estava.

- Sim mãe, sou eu. – disse deitando ao lado dela, enquanto esta puxava seu braço para mais perto. Ficou deitado acariciando os cabelos dela, ela parecia tão frágil, possivelmente isso havia encantado seu pai, pois era maravilhosa. Ficou ali durante um longo tempo até que adormeceu.


	16. Esperanças

Capítulo Dezesseis

Esperanças

Depois do café da manhã, Harry, Mione e Rony se dirigiram para perto do lago queriam conversar com mais privacidade, Mione então se dirigiu para o jardim onde havia visto Angelina uma vez, poucas pessoas conheciam aquele lugar.

Harry começou a contar toda a conversa que havia tido com a professora na sala de Dumbledore, as perguntas que havia feito e as conclusões que tinha chegado.

- Mas então ela era uma medi-bruxa! – disse Mione – Ela deveria ser uma das melhores alunas do seu ano.

- Possivelmente a melhor – replicou Harry – Você já viu o quanto ela sabe sobre DCAT, e aquele dia no episódio do livro de Herbologia que apareceu não se sabe de onde, aquilo deve Ter sido transfiguração.

- Mas Harry, pelo que entendi ela só recobrou a memória por causa de seu duelo com Você-sabe-quem? – disse Rony

- Parece que sim!

- Então para alguma coisa aquilo serviu de bom!

- Há Rony, até parece que ser raptado pelo Rabicho, sangrar quase até a morte e fugir carregando um defunto foi algo agradável. – disse Harry aborrecido, odiava lembrar do episódio do ano anterior.

- Pensa bem e ela perdeu toda família em uma noite, imagina não é nada fácil, por isso toda aquela raiva quando encontrou Voldemort. – disse Hermione - E eu achando que ela era uma comensal da morte.

- Eu também me enganei Mione – disse Rony – devia Ter escutado o Harry melhor.

- Bem então agora as coisas estão explicadas, sua tia namorou Lucius Malfoy escondido de seu pai, Sirius e Lupin. Eles se formaram e ele acabou indo embora.

- Não tão escondido pelo jeito – disse Harry lembrando das palavras da carta de Sirius, então era isso que ele queria dizer. – Meu pai ficou sabendo que ela namorou Lucius e era amiga de Snape isso deve Ter causado uma grande confusão em família, e deve Ter sido por isso que eles acabaram se afastando e ela casou com Julius Wolf.

- Mas Harry, você disse que ela tinha sido salva de Você-sabe-quem quando foi atacada?

- Não vê Rony, agora as coisas se encaixam, Lucius Malfoy deve Ter tirado Angelina e a escondido de Voldemort no hospital trouxa. Ele se colocou na frente do bruxo impedindo o Avada Kedrava e depois veio salvá-la da maldição Poison Sanguineus.

- Pois é, agora isso faz sentido. – disse Harry.

- E pelo jeito não é só ele que gosta da sua tia!

- Que! – exclamou Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Será que ninguém mais se da conta das coisas aqui, é claro de o professor Snape é caidinho por ela.

- Tá brincando – disse Rony com cara de bobo.

- A não! Isso não vai dar pra encarar, minha tia e Snape, é o fim do mundo Mione.

- Bem e Lucius Malfoy ser apaixonado por ela é o fim de que então? – disse Mione seriamente

Harry e Rony se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer.

- É Harry, tenho que admitir que Mione pode estar certa, lembra como ele ficou cuidando sua tia quando ela estava mal na enfermaria? – disse Rony tentando convencer o amigo.

- Tô bem arranjado, acabo de ganhar uma tia maravilhosa e de quebra dois possíveis tios emprestados, não sei qual dos dois é pior um Malfoy ou Snape, e pior um comensal e um ex., quantas surpresas mais poderam ocorrer. – disse fazendo um muxoxo.

- Vai vê tu ainda ganha um primo ou coisa parecida – disse Rony brincando.

Hermione e Harry olharam para Rony com uma expressão de repreensão.

- Tá...só tava brincando! Calma!

Nas masmorras Snape lembrava dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, havia resolvido ir a Hogsmeade pensar um pouco nos fatos que ocorreram desde o início do ano, as coisas estavam bem mudadas para ele, quando aceitou a missão que Dumbledore lhe incumbiu nunca imaginaria que por um momento a idéia de correr riscos poderia lhe afetar tanto, mas desde que Angelina havia retornado ele se pegava pensando o quanto gostaria de permanecer vivo para estar ao lado dela. Antes correr riscos sendo novamente um espião junto ao lado das trevas não lhe importaria pois foi por perde-la que escolheu este caminho, mas agora, agora era diferente teria que tomar mais cuidado pois tinha dois grandes motivos para permanecer vivo. Estava sentado no bar Hog´s Head bebericando uma cerveja amanteigada, pois sabia que aquele local não era muito visitado podendo assim passar despercebido pelos freqüentadores.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu parada ao lado de sua mesa Angelina com aquele agradável sorriso fitando-o, estava muito bonita e cheias de sacolas, havia ido as compras com Giovana, sua amiga desde Hogwarts, mas o que poderia estar fazendo naquele lugar, pensou, sua figura condizia mais com o Três Vassouras e não com aquele lugar sujo e mal iluminado.

- Oi Severo, posso me sentar?

- Hã, claro! – disse dando-se conta que não tinha sido nem um pouco educado.

- Vi você lá de fora, parece muito pensativo, gostaria de conversar? – disse com uma expressão cada vez mais encantadora colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

Aquele contato era tudo que ele desejara por muito tempo, uma atitude da parte dela, não precisava como sempre mendigar por sua atenção e ela estava se preocupando com ele. Não, aquilo era um engano de sua parte, ela não era para ele, ela nem ao menos sabia que ele havia sido um comensal por causa dela. Isso ela nunca poderia descobrir, afinal ele fora tudo que ela odiara em Lúcios, e o motivo por te-lo abandonado. O que aconteceria se descobrisse que tinha vendido sua alma para o mal simplesmente para te-la.

- Sinto uma nuvenzinha pairando sobre seus pensamentos, seria por causa de alguns aborrecimentos que tem tido? Ou seria por minha causa? – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Snape não sabia dizer mas ela sempre conseguira ler seus olhos, coisa incomum já que sempre manteve-os frios e distantes da possibilidade de ser entregue por eles, ser um espião fizera com que ele criasse algumas barreiras para se proteger.

- Angel – ela quase tremeu quando ele falou daquele jeito – nunca consigo esconder nada de você, desde a época da escola foi assim, pensei que já estava curado desse seu olhar. Mas realmente tem algumas coisas que me incomodam.

- Como ser um espião junto a Voldemort? – disse aquelas palavras em um sussurro chegando bem junto de seu ouvido, fazendo com que ele sentisse o calor de sua respiração. Snape olhou para ela de uma forma abismada como ela poderia saber.

- Eu sei – ela continuou afastando-se – Dumbledore me contou tudo!

- E não sente raiva de mim por isso?

- Eu tenho uma certa culpa nesta sua escolha – disse baixando os olhos – se ao menos eu não ficasse completamente cega frente a Lúcios, e tivesse visto o quanto você tinha de carinho por mim, poderíamos Ter tido outra escolha não é mesmo?

- Angelina...eu?

- Não diga nada esta bem, o que passou não poderá ser mudado, quem sabe a gente recomeça do dia de sua formatura onde nos divertimos muito! Me da uma chance para merecer sua amizade.

- Mas e Lúcios?

- Ele nunca se importou realmente com o que eu sentia, sempre fiquei em segundo lugar na vida dele Severo, a família e o status sempre falaram mais alto,...a única coisa boa que sobrou foi Draco e pra mim não vai ser nada fácil daqui para frente, ele é pai e tem direitos mas essa briga eu pretendo ganhar.- fez uma pausa pensativa como que querendo Ter certeza do que iria dizer- O que poderia Ter havido entre nós morreu no dia que ele me deixou, o resto, o que ele fez por mim, para me salvar é só sua consciência, não é amor. E nem isso não sinto mais por ele Severo, só desprezo.

Snape não acreditava no que estava escutando, finalmente via uma luz iluminando as trevas que fora sua vida até agora, nem mesmo no dia de sua formatura sentiu que ela estava tão próxima dele. Segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e quando ia lhe falar Hagrid entrou aos tropeços no Bar.

- Angelina, o professor Dumbledore pede que venha o mais rápido até o castelo, tem a ver com Harry!

Os três saíram apressados de Hogsmeade em direção a Hogwarts e Snape não pode mais falar com Angelina, mas para quem sofreu sua perda por quatorze anos o que seriam algumas horas a mais, pensou o mestre de poções enquanto levantava-se de sua cadeira para ir até Dumbledore, tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar agora.


	17. Mais Surpresas no Clã dos Potter

Capítulo Dezessete

Mais surpresas no clã dos Potters

Angelina abriu os olhos e viu Draco deitado a seu lado, o menino lembrava muito aquele bebê que ela tanto embalou, tocou levemente em seu rosto e o chamou de leve.

- Querido, hora de levantar para almoçar!

O garoto virou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos com força sem se dar conta aonde estava, viu então que sua mãe estava ao seu lado e lembrou onde estava e o motivo que o tinha levado até lá. Mas tinha jurado que não a incomodaria, e olhando melhor ela parecia tão feliz aos seus olhos que não iria estragar tudo.

- Mãe – disse se espreguiçando, suas vestes estavam todas amassadas mas logo sua mãe daria um jeito naquilo – não há vi ontem a noite durante o jantar, onde a senhora estava?

- Me interrogando Draco? Bem típico de seu pai esta atitude. – fez uma pausa olhando de lado para o loiro – Pois bem eu tinha ido a Hogsmead fazer algumas compras com a Giovana, por sinal comprei isto pra você! – e disse lhe entregando uma caixinha pequena de veludo. – Vamos abra! Se não gostar eu posso trocar!

Mas antes mesmo de Angelina terminar a frase, Draco havia aberto a caixa e retirava de dentro uma corrente com um pingente em forma de dragão esmeralda. Levantou para ver melhor contra a luz e notou que o animal era incrivelmente detalhado, parecia uma miniatura congelada e que a qualquer momento retornaria a vida.

- Mãe é lindo! – disse colocando em torno de seu pescoço.

- Que bom que você gostou, é um dragão protetor chinês! – disse pegando outra caixinha de veludo – Eles são dois, um é o que você esta usando e o outro esta aqui – e abriu a caixa deixando a mostra outra miniatura idêntica a de Draco só que azul – Este ficará comigo. Se alguma coisa acontecer com algum de nós eles trocaram imediatamente de cor, para que um possa saber quando o outro esta em perigo.

- Mas pra que isso, que eu saiba nós não estamos em perigo, não é?

- É apenas precaução, eu não sei o que seu pai poderá fazer ou o que Voldemort fará se descobrir que você é meu filho, você sabe muito bem que ele me odeia!

- Eu não consigo entender porque esse ódio todo, você não é alguém perigosa para o Lorde. – disse o garoto em tom de brincadeira

Angelina olhou para o loiro com uma expressão furiosa, parece que não tinha notado a brincadeira que o filho teria feito.

- Nunca fale dele assim ouviu Draco, ele é terrível e acabou com todos que eu amava, me privou de estar contigo, nunca esqueça disso ouviu bem, nunca!

- Calma mãe – disse o garoto olhando assustado, não esperava essa reação por causa de uma simples brincadeira. Chegou mais perto dela e a abraçou – Não se preocupe eu não vou ser que nem ele, vou ficar do seu lado sempre. Não importa o que aconteça mãe eu vou estar do teu lado.

- Espero – disse Angelina pensando que muitas revelações ainda iriam ser feitas e como Draco reagiria a tudo aquilo. – Agora vamos descer é hora do almoço.

- Mas a senhora não me disse com quem estava em Hogsmead até tão tarde já que eu vi a professora Giovana no jantar – disse o garoto maliciosamente enquanto iam em direção ao salão principal.

Harry viu sua tia entrar no salão para o almoço acompanhada de Draco Malfoy, isso lhe irritou profundamente, o que ela via naquele cretino. Fez menção de levantar mas foi agarrado por Rony que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Calma Harry eles devem Ter se encontrado no corredor, deixa de ser implicante.

- Eu implicante, é só o que me falta, vou Ter que torcer para Lúcios Malfoy não ficar viúvo, casar com minha tia e eu Ter Draco como primo já pensou?

Rony e Hermione caíram na gargalhada olhando para a cara de assombro do amigo perante aqueles pensamentos, se Ter um padrinho fugitivo já era duro imagina uma tia casada com o braço direito de Voldemort. Aquilo era o fim!

Após o almoço Harry saiu antes de todos e foi esperar a tia na saída do salão, só assim poderia ficar perto dela sem chamar muito a atenção, queria muito conversar e talvez só ficar perto dela já era muito bom, mas no outro dia tinha prova então sabia que o tempo para conversarem seria muito curto aquela tarde pois tinha combinado com Hermione e Rony que estudariam na biblioteca mais tarde. Sua tia vinha em direção da saída acompanhada de Gina e Draco, que vinham de mãos dadas conversando animadamente com ela, ao chegar na porta o loiro deu uma olhada fria para Harry e parou abruptamente fazendo com que a namorada quase caísse no chão.

- Oi Harry querido, esta me esperando?

- Sim – disse Harry sentindo o olhar gelado de Malfoy – gostaria muito de conversar com a senhora professora, são algumas dúvidas sobre a aula – inventou apressadamente.

Antes que Malfoy abrisse a boca, Harry pode ver que sua tia deu um cutucão no garoto e disse olhando para os namorados.

- Bem crianças nos vemos mais tarde e juízo vocês dois viu, principalmente o Sr. Draco. – e beijou a bochecha do loiro, Harry fez uma careta mas não disse nada. Os dois seguiram seu caminho deixando Harry e Angelina sozinhos.

- E então o que meu sobrinho quer fazer hoje com este sol maravilhoso lá fora? Quem sabe um passeio?

- Claro, mas tia o que a senhora vê no Malfoy?

Foram caminhando até o lago onde sentaram em baixo de uma grande árvore, Angelina abraçou o sobrinho carinhosamente, da onde que eles estavam ninguém do castelo os veria. Ela respirou profundamente como que para tomar coragem, tinha que contar para Harry um segredo que guardou durante tanto tempo até de seu irmão.

- Lembra quando te contei ontem que Lúcios e eu fomos amigos – o menino acentiu com a cabeça – Bem nós fomos namorados durante o meu sexto ano – Harry não disse nada mas já imaginara aquilo – quando terminamos nossa relação... – Angelina deu um suspiro, como era difícil lembrar daquilo.

Harry notava o quanto estava sendo complicado para sua tia contar aquilo, havia dor em sua voz, mas também notava que era muito importante ela lhe explicar tudo.

- ...eu estava esperando um bebê!

- Que! – disse Harry se levantando num salto. Escutava as palavras de Rony em sua cabeça, Quem sabe um primo! Não, aquilo era um pesadelo!

- De novo o ataque Potter, Harry!. Deixa eu explicar por favor - e fez com que o garoto sentasse novamente ao seu lado – Eu tive o bebê, Julius assumiu – Harry olhava incrédulo pra ela – Sim, é filho de Lúcios, é um Malfoy. Achei que ele estava morto ou era o que todos achavam até a noite do baile de Natal que soube que ele estava vivo! – Harry olhava com os olhos quase saltando de suas órbitas, já sabia o que ela iria dizer, mas tinha esperança de estar errado, mas a confirmação veio dos lábios da tia – Você perguntou porque eu gosto tanto do Draco...é porque ele é meu filho!

- NÃO! NÃO pode ser!...Tia ele é um Malfoy, ele ajudou a destruir nossa família, uma Potter e um Malfoy não pode Ter acontecido.

- Pois aconteceu...e Draco é tão vítima quanto nós dois nessa história. Se Voldemort não tivesse tentado me destruir Draco teria sido criado por mim e não por Lúcios, e com certeza seria bem diferente do que é. E agora se por acaso Voldemort descobrir que ele tem o sangue dos Potters, ele vai correr tanto perigo quanto você, pois por enquanto o bruxo acha que ele tem o sangue puro dos Malfoys.

Realmente aquilo estava sendo demais para Harry, primo irmão de Draco Malfoy, por um minuto parecia que seu mundo estava desmoronando, nem quando enfrentou Voldemort no cemitério tinha sentido algo parecido, agora em menos de um ano tinha tido a alegria de ganhar uma tia viva e o desprazer de Ter um primo irmão Malfoy. Mas para aí! Tinha alguma coisa de deliciosa nisso tudo, Draco Malfoy era também um Potter. Isso ia ser demais pra ele com certeza, e Harry deixou escapar um sorriso de prazer.

Naquele momento Harry olhou para sua tia e viu que ela estava chorando, tinha sido muito egoísta em não levar em conta os sentimentos dela, realmente tinha agido como seu pai, sem nenhum tipo de escrúpulo, e realmente ela tinha razão o único culpado disso tudo era Voldemort, se não fosse por ele sua tia poderia Ter sido feliz, nem que fosse com Lúcios Malfoy, fez um muxoxo, seus pais estariam vivos e ele também teria tido outra criação, como Draco também poderia Ter sido diferente. Harry abraçou Angelina e disse com carinho.

- Olha tia, me desculpa...é que é muita surpresa junta, eu gosto cada vez mais da senhora, só em pensar o quanto tem sido forte...e até que sou parecido com a Sra. Mesmo, prometo que não vou mais implicar com meu primo – disse essas últimas palavras quase cuspindo, afinal de contas não ia perder a tia por causa de Draco Malfoy.

Angelina deu um beijo em seu sobrinho, ele tinha o gênio explosivo de Tiago mas também tinha muito da compreensão de Líliam, agora eles poderiam ser uma família, meia torta mas uma família.

- Harry eu sei que é cedo ainda para o final das aulas, mas eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta – disse enxugando os olhos – quero que pense bem e depois me responda esta bem? – Harry olhou intrigado esperando o que mais poderia ver que o surpreendesse tanto – Eu gostaria muito que você viesse morar comigo de agora em diante, claro que de início vou Ter que ficar aqui em Hogwarts mas quem sabe Dumbledore deixe que você fique comigo? E antes que pergunte por Draco, ele vai continuar com o pai nas férias, o que me diz? Pense bem tá!

Harry não poderia se conter de alegria, claro que não precisaria pensar, só em ficar com sua tia era tudo que queria. Não se importava mais se Draco era seu primo ou não, estar com ela valia muito mais.

- Claro que eu quero, não preciso nem pensar, é tudo que sempre quis Ter um parente que realmente goste de mim comigo, ainda mais alguém bruxo!

- Então está certo. Vou falar com Dumbledore quando este retornar está bem?

- Dumbledore não está na escola?

- Não, agora a pouco recebi uma coruja dele dizendo que ficara fora durante algum tempo, parece que tem a ver com o Ministério, mas logo voltará, não se preocupe – deu outro abraço no sobrinho como se não acreditasse ainda que morariam juntos – Agora acho que já está ficando tarde para alguém que tem prova amanhã não é menino? – disse seriamente.

- Há tia, cobrança já agora, não da pra esperar depois das férias não?

- Não da não! – e disse rindo juntamente com Harry.

Harry voltou para a escola encontrando Rony e Hermione que já estava achando que ele não iria mais estudar, não comentaria a conversa que tivera com a tia, pela primeira vez sentia que aquilo só interessava a sua família e mais ninguém, pelo menos naquele momento.


	18. Ação e Reação

Capítulo dezoito

Ação e Reação

Angelina decidiu que naquela noite não iria jantar, precisava terminar uma conversa que estava tendo no Hog´s Head Sábado a noite, já tinha tido alguns momentos difíceis com Harry a tarde então porque não terminar aquele assunto duma vez. Desceu as escadarias que levavam em direção as masmorras da Sonserina, ainda lembrava bem daquele caminho tão conhecido, quantas noites havia se esgueirado furtivamente por aqueles corredores. Chegou em frente a porta da sala do Chefe da casa e bateu levemente esperando que alguém respondesse, será que ele não estava lá, talvez tivesse ido jantar. Quando já estava desistindo a porta foi aberta.

- Angelina, o que faz aqui? – olhava incrédulo.

- Nós temos uma conversa para acabar Severo!

Então ela estava lá para resolverem o assunto do dia anterior, provavelmente tinha se arrependido das palavras que havia dito. Deixou que ela passasse por ele e entrasse nos aposentos. Tudo na masmorra era muito escuro, Angelina olhou a decoração da sala, uma lareira em uma parede estava bem convidativa, em frente a esta um grande sofá verde musgo que combinava com as cortinas do local e logo ao lado uma confortável Bergeré de couro negro. Possivelmente era ali que Severo estava sentado até a pouco, podia ver na mesa ao lado um livro entreaberto e um cálice de vinho.

- Eu pensei que só a veria amanhã! – disse Snape ao fechar a porta fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

Estava com um traje muito bonito de veludo negro, não muito diferente, já que a vida toda ele só usava preto, mas contrastava muito bem com sua pele, seus olhos tinham um brilho especial que ela conhecia tão bem, era reconfortante estar ali apesar do frio no aposento. Talvez ele tenha percebido que estava com frio pois logo lhe ofereceu um cálice de vinho e foi em direção a lareira, não lembrava como era úmido nas masmorras, apesar de seu vestido ser de uma seda pesada, haviam partes em um tecido fino que deixava sua pele quase a mostra, realmente deveria Ter pego uma capa . Ela o olhava com uma expressão indecifrável, enquanto pegava outra taça para dar-lhe não conseguia entender o porque da visita, já era tarde e a conversa poderia esperar, mas ela estava ali, mas pálida do que nunca, seus cabelos caiam em cachos emoldurando seu rosto, seus lábios muito rubros e seus olhos brilhantes, aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes o deixavam desconfortável.

Continuava parada observando cada movimento que ele fazia, parecia que era a primeira vez que realmente o via, não como amigo, mas sim como um homem. Tinha os traços bem marcados, uma feição fria, os olhos de um infinito negro nos quais ela poderia se perder pra sempre, não tinha a beleza gritante de Lúcios mas uma masculinidade em cada traço. Não Angelina, ele é teu amigo, o que você está pensando! Uma vozinha gritava em sua mente, mas era quase um sussurro. O que esta fazendo aqui, vai embora, não quer problemas agora! Mas ela não dava muita atenção a sua mente. Caminhou em direção a lareira sem dizer nada, Snape continuava olhando-a sem entender muita coisa, ela se postou em sua frente e acariciou levemente seu rosto, era frio como mármore mas de uma maciez impressionante. Snape continuou atônito, não esperava aquela atitude dela sempre muito controlada, continuava com a taça de vinho na mão quando ela pegou-a, levou aos lábios e sorveu um gole do vinho rubro que estava na taça sem retirar os olhos dos deles.

O que se viu a seguir foi muito rápido, nem Snape pode premeditar, Angelina soltou a taça na mesinha e levando a mãe na nuca de Severo fez com que seu rosto abaixasse colando seus lábios no dele. A princípio foi tudo muito suave como que quisesse aproveitar aquele momento pela eternidade, Snape correspondeu o beijo carinhosamente a medida em que enlaçava Angelina pela cintura, mas o beijo começou a se tornar mais forte e apaixonado. Era diferente de estar com Lúcios, Severo a beijava com amor, paixão, fazendo com que sua cabeça rodasse, não conseguia pensar, seu corpo parecia que ia desabar, se ele não a estivesse abraçando possivelmente tinha caído. Nunca perdera os sentidos antes, mas ele conseguia fazer com que as reações que seu corpo apresentassem fossem fora de controle. Aquele beijo parecia Ter durado uma eternidade mas de repente Severo a largou, quase caiu no chão se não fosse o sofá atrás dela. Agora entendia o que sentia por ele, não era mais apenas amizade, era amor, amor verdadeiro, um sentimento bem maior do que havia sentido por Lúcios, mas não entendia o porque de ele te-la largado.

Snape foi em direção a lareira e parou de costas pra ela. O silêncio reinou por um grande tempo.

- O que foi Severo?

- Não está certo – disse virando-se para encara-la – vir aqui parece que mexeu com suas lembranças, acho melhor ir embora!

- Não!- disse levantando – Não tem nada a ver com lembranças, agora eu sei o que sinto! - por isso não tinha ficado com raiva ao saber que ele fora um comensal, muito pelo contrario havia sentido culpa - Acredita em mim Severo.

- Angel eu acho melhor ficarmos por aqui! – e virou-se novamente para a lareira.

Angelina levantou e foi silenciosamente em direção a ele, abraçou-o pelas costas e colocando seus lábios junto a sua nuca sussurrou.

- Acho que mereço uma chance?- e beijou carinhosamente suas costas.

- Não ia dar certo! – disse virando-se e encarando aqueles olhos esmeralda.

- Só vamos saber se tentar-mos! – disse maliciosamente enquanto enlaçava o pescoço do professor de poções.

Severo não teve mais como se controlar frente aquele pedido, abraçou Angelina carinhosamente e beijou-a, ela por sua vez enroscou suas mãos no cabelo dele enquanto acariciava sua nuca. Snape tinha esperado tanto por aquilo que só se estivesse muito louco mandaria ela embora.


End file.
